School Infirmary
by sehununyu
Summary: Pertemuan pertama mereka adalah saat Jongin bertemu dengan Sehun yang menangis karena gagal dalam tes kimianya di ruang UKS. kaihun/kailu


**Disclaimer: **_the cast aren't mine.  
_**Warning: **_yaoi, cheesy story, typos_

.

.

* * *

Jongin membenci sekolah.

Oke, tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi mengapa ia membenci tempat di mana para remaja menyia-nyiakan masa muda mereka hanya sekedar untuk menghafal rumus trigonometri atau gerak melingkar berubah beraturan yang _oh-sebenarnya-digunakan-untuk-apa _itu. Hampir semua murid juga tidak menyukai sekolah, kecuali untuk mereka yang memang hobi belajar dan menyukai mengerjakan latihan matematika—bahkan Jongin tidak percaya masih ada orang seperti itu di dunia ini, ia kira mereka semua sudah punah, _well_ memang orang-orang sejenis itu sekarang sangat langka seperti burung dodo—tunggu burung dodo bahkan sudah punah, ah terserahlah, Jongin juga tidak suka biologi.

Dari dulu Jongin tidak ingin menjadi dokter, sarjana, atau bahkan ahli teknik yang sepertinya sangat pintar-pintar hingga kepala mereka botak karena terlalu sering berpikir. Ah, tentu saja Jongin tidak akan mau rambutnya rontok karena terlalu jenius. Dari dulu Jongin sadar diri, ia bukan tipikal anak pintar yang rajin belajar—ia itu anak yang menyukai bidang seni. Ia suka menari, bisa dibilang menari adalah salah satu bidang yang paling ia kuasai selain tidur selama 12 jam, ia sangat mengagumi segala jenis tarian—terutama balet dan jazz, walaupun ia lelaki, tetapi ia sangat menyukai balet.

Tetapi tak perlu ditanya lagi, karena ia tidak mungkin jadi penari.

Ayahnya dari dulu menyuruhnya menjadi dokter dan melajutkan pekerjaannya. Seperti yang tadi sudah diutarkan, Jongin yang sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pelajaran biologi (kecuali pada bab reproduksi, mungkin jika ia benar-benar terpaksa harus menjadi dokter, ia akan memilih menjadi dokter kelamin saja) tentu saja menolak mentah-mentah suruhan ayahnya itu dan mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menjadi penari. Ayahnya, yang memiliki pendidikan tinggi itu, tentu saja langsung mengekang Jongin untuk menjadi penari. Beliau mengatakan apa yang bisa penari lakukan? Menjadi seorang artis tidak segampang mendaftarkan diri di sebuah entertainmen terkenal lalu lolos audisi dan menjadi _trainee_ setelahnya _poof _langsung menjadi terkenal. _Oh hell no_, ayahnya itu dari dulu benci dunia selebriti, katanya dunia seperti itu terlalu penuh sensasi tidak jelas. Dan pada akhirnya Jongin pun hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti kemauan ayahnya, walaupun ia tidak suka, benci malah.

Dan pada akhirnya Jongin pun menjadi murid nakal dan suka sekali kabur saat pelajaran—seperti sekarang. Jongin sekarang kabur dari kelas fisika—yang membuatnya pusing karena tulisan-tulisan angka juga huruf yang tercampur bagaikan mantra-mantra kutukan yang dapat membuatnya kepalanya meledak—ia beralasan bahwa maagnya kambuh dan ingin pergi ke UKS, untungnya guru itu terlalu pikun—atau mungkin terlalu tolol—untuk tidak menyadari bahwa Jongin sudah beribu kali beralasan seperti itu ketika kelasnya berlangsung, seharusnya ia curiga kan? Bahkan Jongin tidak mempunyai maag.

"Pfft, dasar orang pintar," ujar Jonging yang sedang berbaring di kasur UKS, "mungkin otaknya terlalu penuh dengan rumus-rumus fisika sampai ia menjadi pelupa mabuk."

Jongin lalu menguap lebar sekali, dari tadi ia memang sangat mengantuk sejak kelas fisika dimulai, ia memang selalu mengantuk di setiap pelajaran, padahal ia tidak sering begadang. Tetapi saat Jongin hendak menutup matanya untuk mulai tidur, ia mendengar pintu ruang UKS dibuka, membuat ia membuka matanya lagi. Ia tidak bisa melihat siapa yang masuk karena kasurnya ditutupi tirai pembatas. _Mungkin hanya guru UKS_, pikir Jongin dan kembali berusaha untuk tidur. Lalu samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara yang ia kenali-ternyata itu bukan guru UKS.

"Sehun, tak apa-apa kutinggalkan?" Jongin mengenali suara ini, ini suara Do Kyungsoo, ia sekelas dengannya saat kelas 10.

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar suara yang satunya lagi—yang Jongin tebak bernama Sehun itu.

"Matamu bengkak sekali, kenapa kau menangis? Apakah karena tes kimiamu mendapat 20?"

Jongin hampir tertawa mendengar ungkapan Kyungsoo pada anak bernama Sehun tersebut. Benarkah ia menangis hanya karena mendapat nilai 20 di tes kimia? Bahkan Jongin yang pernah mendapat angka nol besar berwarna merah di kertas ujian kimianya pun hanya bisa tertawa dan meremukan kertas itu lalu ia buang. Tak perlulah ia buang-buang air matanya hanya untuk itu.

Akan tetapi, Jongin baru menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo masuk ke kelas anak-anak unggulan, kelas XI-A, kelas untuk anak-anak yang memang pada dasarnya genius atau memang gila (itu sih menurut Jongin). Sekolah Jongin ini memang sangat menjunjung tinggi diskriminasi, kelasnya pun diurutkan dari anak-anak paling pintar ke anak-anak paling—kasarnya—bodoh. Untungnya ia masih masuk kelas XI-F, bukan kelas terakhir adalah kelas XI-G, walaupun ia cukup _optimis_ akan terlempar ke kelas G di semester kelima mengetahui ia sering bolos tahun ini.

Jadi tidak heran sih bagi Jongin untuk anak-anak kelas A yang kelihatannya pasti tertekan karena nilainya jelek. Itulah _problem_ yang dimiliki anak-anak genius. Haha, terdengar menyedihkan ya?

"Bukan, aku hanya ada... masalah." Jongin kembali mendengar suara milik anak yang bernama Sehun itu, suaranya terdengar lemas sekali.

"Ceritakan saja padaku. Dari pada dipendam dan meledak seperti tadi, bahkan Kim-_seonsaengnim_ mengira kau sakit," lagi, sepertinya Kyungsoo masih memaksa Sehun untuk bercerita apa yang membuatnya menangis sampai akhirnya Jongin dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki keluar dan pintu yang tertutup setelah Sehun berkata, "Bukan apa-apa."

Lalu akhirnya pun hening.

Jongin sebenarnya cukup penasaran dengan anak yang bernama Sehun tersebut, ia tidak pernah tahu siapa anak bernama Sehun tersebut—ia tidak terlalu memerhatikan orang-orang di sekolahnya. Akhirnya, ia menunggu beberapa menit, menunggu hingga si _Sehun-Sehun_ itu tertidur. Sekitar sepuluh menit, Jongin pun coba menarik tirai pembatas kasurnya dan kasur satu lagi. Jongin pun dapat melihat tubuh Sehun yang berbaring tepat menghadap dirinya—dan yang membuat ia kaget adalah mata Sehun yang masih terbuka lebar mengarah kepadanya, ia masih belum terlelap rupanya.

Jongin pun hanya terdiam sambil tersenyum bodoh di hadapan Sehun dari kasurnya, sementara Sehun masih menatapnya datar. Sambil tersenyum bodoh pun Jongin mengamati sosok Sehun. Awalnya Jongin mengira Sehun adalah tipe anak culun yang memakai kacamata bulat tebal dengan potongan rambut rapih yang _nggak banget. _Tetapi ternyata Sehun tidak kelihatan selayaknya anak culun dari kelas A lainnya, ia kelihatan cukup keren dengan tatapan mata yang dingin dan ehm—mungkin cukup tampan? Walaupun Jongin tetap yakin ia masih lebih tampan. Sehun juga memiliki kulit yang berlawan dengan warna kulitnya—kalau dibandingkan Sehun itu bagai susu sedangkan dirinya itu kopi—selain itu Sehun memiliki rambut kecoklatan yang pendek dan lurus, ia juga bisa melihat jelas mata Sehun yang bengkak dan sembab—ia benar-benar habis menangis sepertinya, dan itu membuat kesan _cool_-nya jadi hancur, seakan dia hanya anak cowok cengeng lembek yang jadi bahan bualan di kelasnya.

"Hei," sapa Jongin pada akhirnya, bodoh memang, "kau Sehun ya?"

Sehun masih menatap Jongin dengan matanya yang bengkak, sekitar sepuluh detik Sehun sama sekali tidak menjawab, dan akhirnya ia pun membuka mulutnya, "Ya, kau Kim Jongin kan?"

Jongin mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali tanda bahwa ia bingung, bagaimana anak tersebut tahu namanya? Bahkan mereka baru pertama kali bertemu.

"Jangan bingung kenapa aku tahu namamu, kau kan si Kim Jongin, yang suka diomongin cewek-cewek, anak tukang bolos yang suka menipu guru fisika kalau dia punya maag dan sering dipanggil ke ruang BP, anak yang suka cari ribut dengan anak sekolah sebelah—"

"Oke, oke, kau ini _stalker_ hah?" potong Jongin sebelum Sehun melontarkan semua hal yang ia tahun tentang dirinya, benar deh seberapa populernya sih Jongin itu? Bahkan Jongin sendiri tidak tahu ia cukup populer di kalangan cewek-cewek—walaupun ia selalu mendapatkan sekardus surat cinta setiap hari Valentine yang ujung-ujungnya ia bakar saat pegawai kebersihan mereka membakar daun-daun gugur di belakang sekolah yang dibuat untuk membuat ubi bakar di hari yang dingin.

"Malas sekali aku harus menjadi _stalker_-mu, banyak hal yang lebih penting untuk dilakukan." Sehun membalikkan badannya membelakangi Jongin, merasa malas berbicara dengan anak yang sepertinya terlalu percaya diri itu.

"Oh maksudmu seperti menangisi tes kimiamu yang mendapat 20?"

Maksud Jongin hanya untuk bercanda mengatakan hal itu, tetapi Sehun tidak meresponnya. Sepertinya ia kesal.

"Hei, aku tidak bermaksud mengejekmu, _well_, tadi aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Kyungsoo, lagi pula kau tidak perlu menangis hanya karena tes kimiamu mendapat nilai 20, aku yang sering mendapat nilai nol besar cuek saja tuh."

Sepertinya percuma saja Jongin berbicara begitu, Sehun masih membelakanginya.

Jongin mendengus, _dasar anak pintar aneh_, begitulah pikirnya.

"Yah, yah anak pintar sepertimu mana mau bicara dengan orang bodoh sepertiku," ujar Jongin sinis. Awalnya ia tidak mendengar apa-apa dari Sehun, tetapi setelahnya ia dapat mendengar suara Sehun yang kecil hingga terdengar seperti cicitan.

"_Tidak ada yang bodoh di dunia ini, yang hanya adalah orang malas."_

.

.

"_Dan aku termasuk anak yang malas itu."_

Jongin hanya cemberut sambil membanting PR fisikanya, ia membuang mukanya kepada orang di sebelahnnya yang sedari tadi berusaha untuk mengajarinya—bisa dikatakan guru privatnya.

Luhan—guru privat Jongin—hanya mendesah melihat muridnya yang hanya berbeda empat tahun itu ngambek karena harus mengerjakan PR-nya. Luhan memang masih SMA tingkat terakhir, dia sudah menjadi guru privat untuk beberapa anak SMP—termasuk Jongin. Dari dulu Luhan mengerti akan Jongin yang tidak suka belajar, saat pertama kali ia ditawari mengajar Jongin oleh Ayah Jongin, Jongin menolaknya keras karena ia ingin bermain, walaupun masih SMP, Jongin terhitung cukup bandel untuk remaja seumurannya, bahkan Luhan pernah menemukan bungkus rokok di kamar bocah itu, tapi bocah itu merengek padanya untuk tidak mengadukannya atau Luhan akan dipecat dengan tuduhan bahwa Luhan menyodominya.

Oke, Jongin memang anak yang memiliki hormon berlebih untuk anak seumurannya, bahkan Luhan tidak menyangka anak kelas 8 SMP berani mengancam hal yang aneh-aneh seperti itu.

"Jongin, jangan begitu," ucap Luhan mengambil buku fisika yang tadi Jongin lempar, Jongin mendengus, "Oh ya, _Hyung _bilang saja kalau di dunia ini tidak ada yang bodoh yang ada hanyalah orang malas, iya kalau aku tidak bodoh berarti aku malas, aku memang pada dasarnya tidak pintar."

Luhan pun tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa setelahnya. Jongin pun malah merebahkan tubuhnya di karpet dan mengangkat kakinya ke meja—bertingkah setidak sopan mungkin di depan Luhan agar guru privatnya itu tidak tahan dan berhenti mengajarnya. Karena Luhan juga sudah lelah dengan tingkah laku Jongin yang seenaknya, ia pun melempar buku fisika yang tadi ia pungut tepat ke muka Jongin, membuat sang empu langsung bangkit dan berteriak kesal—masalahnya buku fisika itu memang cukup tebal.

"Hei sakit tahu!" protes Jongin dan membalas melempar buku tersebut ke arah Luhan—sayangnya Luhan menyingkir lebih cepat, ia pun tertawa melihat Jongin yang cemberut karena gagal untuk balas dendam.

"Sialan kau! Sana pegi! Aku mau tidur!" ujar Jongin kembali melempar buku-buku dan alat tulis miliknya di meja ke arah Luhan—tetapi yang dilempari hanya tertawa, membuat yang melempari kesal bukan main.

"Kau tahu Jongin," ucap Luhan sebelum Jongin melempar gunting ke arah Luhan—sadis memang, tapi begitulah Jongin—"kau tidak perlu jadi orang pintar."

"Hah! Memang tidak!" balas Jongin batal melempar gunting ke arah Luhan. Luhan melanjutkan.

"Tapi jadi dirimu sendiri saja. Itu sudah cukup kok."

.

.

Pertemuan kedua Jongin dan Sehun terjadi di UKS lagi.

Sepertinya sudah kebiasaan bagi Jongin untuk kabur saat pelajaran fisika dan pergi ke UKS untuk tidur, tetapi entah mengapa ia lagi-lagi bertemu dengan Sehun di sana. Kali ini Sehun tidak sedang berbaring di ranjang, ia sedang mengobati lukanya yang terdapat di lengannya. Entah hanya perasaan Jongin saja tetapi ia bisa melihat banyak luka memar di lengan Sehun,

dan juga luka sayatan di dekat nadinya.

Sehun hanya melirik Jongin dengan tatapan datar tidak peduli selama sedetik dan kembali mengobati lukanya dengan cepat. Segera setelah selesai, ia menurunkan lengan bajunya yang terlipat.

"Hei lagi," ucap Jongin pada Sehun, Sehun tak menjawab, "kau sakit lagi hah? Apa sekarang kau mendapatkan nilai jelek di pelajaran matematika hingga kau berusaha menyayat nadimu?"

Sehun mendengus kesal lalu berdiri dari kursinya, mendorong Jongin agar tidak menghalangi jalannya untuk keluar dari UKS. Ketika Sehun sudah keluar dari UKS, Jongin hanya menyeringai melihat tingkah laku Sehun, anak itu benar-benar aneh sekaligus misterius.

.

.

"Kau tahu si Sehun dari kelas XI-A tidak?"

Zitao—yang sedang mengisap rokoknya—melirik ke arah Jongin dengan tatapan bingung.

"Tumben kau peduli sama orang dari kelas A, kenapa memangnya? Kau naksir dia ya?" ujar Zitao sedikit mengejek sambil meniupkan asap rokoknya tepat ke wajah Jongin. Jongin yang terbatuk setelahnya memukul punda Zitao cukup keras.

"Sialan kau, mana mungkin aku menyukai anak culun seperti dia, aku hanya penasaran saja dengan dia yang suka sekali pergi ke UKS, kau kan anak kelas B dan bersebelahan dengan kelas A, mungkin kau cukup tau," ucap Jongin seperti memberi pembelaan kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak memiliki ketertarikan pada Sehun. Zitao hanya tertawa.

"Oh, si Sehun itu, aku dengar-dengan sih dia agak_ freak_," ucap Zitao, masih betah menghisap rokonya, "katanya dia itu penyendiri dari kelas 10, matanya sering sembab karena menangis atau entah apa, dia juga tidak pernah mau memakai seragam musim panas atau mengikuti pelajaran berenang, dia seperti menutupi sesuatu di balik tubuhnya, ya intinya sih anak aneh."

Jongin terdiam mendengar ungkapan dari Zitao. Mungkin alasan Sehun tidak ingin memakai seragam musim panas atau mengikuti pelajaran berenang karena adanya memar-memar di lengannya seperti yang ia lihat kemarin di ruang UKS.

Dan setelahnya Jongin pun hanya bisa mendengus, menyalakan pemantik untuk membakar rokoknya, menikmati asap-asap itu masuk menggerogoti paru-parunya sambil berpikir.

"_Dia mirip orang itu ya."_

.

.

Dan pertemuan ketiga Jongin dengan Sehun kali ini tidak terjadi di UKS seperti sebelumnya. Sekarang mereka bertemu di toilet laki-laki dengan keadaan Sehun yang kacau dengan darah menetes di bagian nadinya.

Saat Jongin disuruh mencuci mukanya pada kelas Bahasa Inggris, ia pun malah menemukan Sehun yang tergeletak tak bedaya di bilik toilet paling ujung. Awalnya Jongin hanya bingung mengapa di bilik toilet paling ujung mengalir air cukup deras dan membuat daerah itu banjir, ditambah lagi dengan cairan merah yang tercampur dengan genangan air membuat kesan horror.

Sayangnya, Jongin bukanlah penggemar film horror, ia pun memberanikan diri untuk melihat apa yang ada di balik bilik toilet tersebut, dan yang ia temukan saat membukanya adalah sosok Sehun yang sedang terkulai lemas di _closet_ yang tertutup dan tangannya yang dipenuhi oleh darah, ditambah satu tangannya lagi yang memegang sebuah _cutter_.

Ternyata anak itu benar-benar sudah depresi hanya karena sekolah.

Lagi, dua kali Jongin bertemu dengan orang-orang menyedihkan seperti Sehun.

"Kau menyedihkan sekali ya," ujar Jongin sambil menyentuh badan Sehun yang terkulai lemas dengan kakinya, "mati konyol seperti ini."

Setelahnya Jongin pun malah dibuat kaget saat melihat tubuh Sehun yang masih bergerak, ia melihat Sehun mulai membalikan tubuhnya pelan-pelan untuk menghadap ke arah Jongin.

"Kau belum mati ternyata," ujar Jongin sambil tersenyum bodoh, "kau ingin kuselamatkan atau kubiarkan saja sambil menonton masa-masa sekaratmu?"

Sehun tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia hanya menatap Jongin dengan tatapan sayu, yang sebenarnya membuat Jongin agak iba juga.

"Biarkan saja aku mati," akhirnya itulah ucapan yang Sehun katakan, suaranya serak dan pelan, "memang itu yang kumau."

"Serius?" tanya Jongin dengan nada yang dibuat menyebalkan—seakan sengaja untuk memanas-manasi orang sekarat di depannya itu, "Kau itu aneh, memang masalahmu apa sih? Ingin mati karena stress sekolah? Aku juga stress tapi biasa saja tuh."

"BUKAN!" Jongin tersentak begitu mendengar suara Sehun yang tiba-tiba meninggi, ia bisa melihat Sehun dengan lemah sedikit bangkit dan menyipratkan beberapa tetes air yang penuh darah itu kearahnya karena kesal.

"Kau tahu... apa hah? Aku... aku sudah... lelah! Orang-orang yang kerjanya senang-senang sepertimu... bisa mengerti apa HAH!?" lagi-lagi, dengan napas yang terengah-engah suaranya kembali meninggi dan bergerak seakan mendekati Jongin dan ingin memukulnya, tetapi Sehun malah berakhir ambruk tepat di depan kaki Jongin.

Jongin mulai menatap Sehun yang sekarang nafasnya mulai terengah-engah, apakah sebentar lagi anak itu akan mati?

Jongin diam, bukan urusannya soal Sehun mati di depannya. Dia bukan pembunuh, dia hanya saksi mata saja, toh Sehun sendiri yang katanya tidak ingin diselamatkan olehnya. Lagi pula siapa Sehun baginya? Ini bahkan pertemuan mereka yang ketiga selama sudah setahun lebih berada di sekolah yang sama.

Dan pada akhirnya Jongin pun hanya bisa terdiam melihat Sehun yang menghirup nafas-nafas terakhirnya.

Sayangnya tidak.

.

.

"Di mana Luhan-_hyung_?"

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Jongin menanyakan keadaan guru privat menyebalkannya itu pada Ayahnya yang sekarang sedang tumben-tumbennya berada di rumah. Sebenarnya ia senang saja sih tidak ada Luhan yang datang untuk mengajarinya, membuat waktu _free time_ miliknya makin bertambah.

Akan tetapi, ia mulai merindukan guru privatnya itu.

Jongin sebenarnya sudah cukup nyaman dengan Luhan. Memang ia masih suka memarahi Luhan dan berbuat seenaknya, tetapi ia merasa rindu dengan kehadiran Luhan yang suka masuk sembarangan ke dalam kamarnya, atau saat Luhan memberinya pelukan dan kecupan di pipi—sebenarnya Jongin tidak bisa bohong kalau ia cukup senang dicium oleh Luhan, Luhan itu sangat manis, menurut Jongin. Dan Jongin mulai mengakui bahwa semangat belajarnya sedikit—yah hanya sedikit sih, tapi paling tidak semangat belajarnya sedikit bertambah karena adanya Luhan.

Hanya saja, sudah dua minggu Luhan tidak datang ke rumahnya lagi, awalnya karena Luhan memang sibuk untuk ujian masuk universitas, tetapi itu sudah sebulan berlalu, bukankah ia sudah bisa mengajar kembali?

Ayah Jongin—yang sekarang sedang duduk di meja kerjanya sambil mencatat sesuatu, mendongkakan kepalanya, menatap anaknya itu dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dibaca oleh Jongin.

"Kau merindukannya? Bukannya kau selalu _senang_ kalau dia berada di sini?" tanya Ayahnya agak sarkastik, membuat Jongin mendengus karena ucapan Ayahnya itu benar.

"Kau memecatnya?" dan bukannya menjawab, Jongin malah bertanya balik dengan nada yang tidak sopan—ia memang kalau kesal tidak pernah sopan, bahkan pada Ayahnya sendiri.

"Tentu saja tidak, Luhan itu terlalu baik untuk dipecat."

"Kalau begitu kenapa?"

Jongin sudah tidak peduli ia kedengaran seperti sangat merindukan Luhan-_hyung_-nya, tetapi ayolah, ia jadi semakin penasaran dengan gerak-gerik Ayahnya yang agak aneh itu.

Ayahnya hanya terdiam, masih dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa Jongin tebak. Seketika, Ayahnya pun mengambil sebuah koran dan melemparnya ke Jongin, koran dua minggu yang lalu.

"Baca di halaman ke-9, pojok bawah kanan."

Jongin tidak mengerti mengapa Ayahnya itu menyuruhnya membaca koran—ia memang tidak suka membaca koran, menurutnya membosankan, lebih asyik juga membaca komik atau majalah porno—tetapi karena ia tidak bisa melawan ucapan Ayahnya, ia pun membaca apa yang disuruh Ayahnya baca.

_Jum'at, 16 November 2007_

_Seorang siswa lelaki kelas 3 SMA berinisial LH ditemukan gantung diri di gudang rumahnya kemarin malam. Setelah diperkirakan alasan mengapa korban bunuh diri, diduga korban merasa depresi karena tidak lulus tes masuk universitas. Orang tua korban tidak banyak membahas masalah anak mereka dan tidak ingin memberi tahu informasi lebih akan korban._

Dan Jongin pun langsung melempar koran tersebut, keluar dari ruangan Ayahnya sambil membanting pintunya keras.

.

.

Jongin hanya terduduk di_ lobby_ rumah sakit, memainkan _handphone_-nya jika ia merasa bosan harus menunggu di sana. Ia dari dulu benci rumah sakit—walaupun rumah sakit adalah tempat di mana menjadi penghasilan Ayahnya dan membuatnya bisa makan, tetapi ia tetap saja tidak menyukai rumah sakit yang memiliki bau antara bau obat atau bau lap pel pekat, entahlah bagaimana Jongin bisa mendeskripsikan rumah sakit—intinya putih, higienis, dan penuh orang hampir mati.

Apakah kalian sendiri bertanya-tanya mengapa Jongin bisa berakhir di rumah sakit? Ya, ia yang mengantar Sehun kemari. Saat Jongin menemukan Sehun yang hampir sekarat di toilet tadi, ia pun langsung menggendong tubuh Sehun yang terengah-engah menuju ruang UKS. Untungnya, karena itu adalah jam pelajaran, tidak ada yang melihat dirinya menggendong Sehun dengan gaya ehm—_bridal_ menuju UKS.

Sesaat ia sampai di UKS, guru UKS, Taeyeon-_seonsaengnim_, langsung terbelalak melihat Sehun dengan keadaan sekarat. Taeyeon pun langsung menyuruh Jongin untuk menyumbat pendarahan Sehun pada nadinya terlebih dahulu dengan mengikatnya dengan perban, setelahnya karena dilanda kepanikan dengan keadaan darurat seperti ini dan akan lama lagi jika memanggil ambulans, Taeyeon pun akhirnya menyuruh Jongin untuk mengantarkan Sehun dengan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit. Karena tidak bisa menolak, akhirnya ia pun dengan Taeyeon berdua mengantar Sehun ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Dan di sinilah Jongin berakhir, di _lobby_ rumah sakit. Taeyeon sepertinya sedang menghubungi pihak sekolah untuk segera membersihkan bekas darah yang berada di toilet—karena jika tidak segera dibersihkan, bisa-bisa terjadi gosip yang tidak-tidak di antara murid-murid, seperti ada hantu di toilet laki-laki ataupun sudah ada pembunuhan yang terjadi di sana. Jongin pun yang merasa malas untuk kembali ke sekolah pun malah asyik nangkring di _lobby_ rumah sakit. Yah, lagi pula Taeyeon juga terlalu sibuk mengurusi Sehun hingga tidak menyuruhnya kembali ke sekolah, ia sih oke-oke saja. Lagi pula kalian juga sudah tahu bukan bahwa Jongin memang membenci sekolah, dan sekarang ia makin membenci yang namanya sekolah. Sudah dua orang ia temui bunuh diri—walaupun Sehun dia selamatkan—hanya karena stress dengan belajar. Dan bukan hanya Luhan ataupun Sehun, Jongin tahu di luar sana masih banyak remaja seumurannya yang bunuh diri karena masalah sekolahnya, maupun masalah nilai, masalah pertemanan, cinta, pembullyan, _and other shits which it has._

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang yang membuyarkan lamunannya, Taeyeon.

"Jongin, kau kembali saja ke sekolah," nah lho, baru saja dibicarakan, ia akhirnya disuruh kembali juga.

"Tidak _Seonsaengnim_, aku ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan Sehun," oke Jongin tidak sepenuhnya bohong untuk beralasan agar ia tidak usah kembali ke sekolah, sebenarnya ia juga khawatir—_coret_—penasaran dengan keadaan Sehun.

"Ia sudah baikan, ia tak jadi meninggal," ucap Taeyeon dan ditanggapi anggukan oleh Jongin.

"Jadi sekarang kau kembali saja, aku sudah menghubungi keluarga Sehun," dan pada akhirnya Jongin tidak bisa beralasan lagi untuk tidak kembali ke sekolah lagi. Huh, memalaskan sekali, mungkin ia akan pulang saja ke rumah setelah ini.

Jongin pun akhrinya berjalan meninggalkan Taeyeon yang kini pergi lagi, sebelum ia benar-benar pegi ia melihat ada seorang pria dengan jas lab dokter dan seorang wanita yang wajahnya sangat khawatir—ia samar-samar menebak wanita itu menangis. Karena penasaran, Jongin pun melihat wanita itu masuk ke dalam ruangan yang kalau tidak salah adalah ruang di mana Sehun dirawat—mungkin wanita itu adalah Ibunya.

Masih dengan rasa penasaran Jongin pun berjalan menuju tempat ruang Sehun dirawat, ia tidak masuk ke sana tapi ia mencoba mengintip dari celah pintu. Ia melihat wanita yang tadi matanya merah sekarang sedang menangis di sebelah Sehun dan menggenggam tangan Sehun erat. Jongin bisa mengerti, pasti Ibunya sangat sedih melihat anaknya berniat bunuh diri—Jongin hanya bisa mendesah melihat pemandangan itu, membuatnya kembali teringat akan Ibunya yang sudah meninggal sejak ia masih berumur lima tahun.

Dan setelahnya Jongin melirik ke arah seorang pria yang kemungkinan dokter itu kepada Taeyeon. Mungkin ia memang dokter yang tadi merawat Sehun. Entah ada perasaan aneh apa, tetapi sepertinya Jongin pernah mengenali wajah dari pria ini, yah Jongin tidak ingin ambil pusing karena wajah orang Korea memang pada dasarnya selalu mirip. Tetapi Jongin menyadari bahwa pria tersebut itu bukan hanya dokter yang merawat Sehun setelah pria itu mengatakan—

"Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkan anak saya."

.

.

Kurang lebih seminggu setelah kejadian Sehun yang memotong nadinya, Sehun pun kembali ke sekolah seperti biasanya, seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Memang, sekolah sudah menutupi masalah percobaan bunuh diri Sehun sehingga murid-murid pun tidak ada yang tahu akan cerita itu, hanya Jongin saja yang mengetahuinya.

Murid-murid lain pun tidak ada yang merasa aneh pada Sehun yang tidak masuk selama seminggu, mereka hanya melewatinya seakan angin lalu, begitu pula teman sekelasnya—kecuali Kyungsoo yang menyapanya dan menanyainya apakah ia sudah sembuh dari penyakit lambungnya—oh mungkin itu karangan dari keluarga Sehun agar nama Sehun tidak jelek, pikir Jongin.

Sepenglihatan Jongin, Sehun pun tidak terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja bercucuran darah dan memotong nadinya. Ia kelihatan kasual saja, selayaknya anak-anak dengan wajah datarnya dan cuek. Walaupun begitu, Jongin tidak bisa mengabaikan lilitan perban yang menutupi pergelangan tangan Sehun—ia cukup yakin itu masih terasa ngilu saat ia melihat Sehun suka menggenggam pergelangan tangannya sesekali sambil sedikit meringis.

Dan tunggu—sejak kapan Jongin peduli pada anak itu?

Jongin langsung menggeleng saat ia sadar bahwa sekarang ia sedang memerhatikan Sehun yang terduduk menyender di rak buku perpustakaan. Iya, Jongin seolah seperti penguntit yang mengikuti Sehun sampai ia pergi ke perpustakaan segala, padahal entah kapan terakhir kali ia pergi ke tempat yang menurutnya tempat paling membosankan kedua setelah rumah sakit itu.

Jongin pun hanya bisa menggeleng lagi menyadari apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Memang aneh ia merasa jadi tertarik—tidak bukan yang benar saja—mungkin penasaran? Sebenarnya sih sama saja. Ah ya, pokoknya ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia jadi lebih sering memerhatikan Sehun, bahkan saat istirahat pun ia sempat selalu mengintip ke dalam kelas A hanya untuk melihat Sehun yang sedang tidur siang.

Sebenarnya, walaupun gengsi untuk mengakuinya, Jongin ingin bicara dengan Sehun tentang perkara seminggu yang lalu—hey, bagaimana ia jadi tidak penasaran dengan anak tersebut setelah ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa ia mencoba bunuh diri di depannya. Sebenarnya ia sudah ditanyai oleh pihak sekolah apa alasan Sehun untuk bunuh diri, tetapi apa yang Jongin tahu? Ia tidak ingin sok tahu mengatakan bahwa alasan Sehun bunuh diri karena mendapat nilai 20 di tes kimianya, karena sepertinya Sehun memiliki masalah yang lebih rumit. Entah pihak sekolah pun sudah menanyakan masalah tersebut kepada Sehunnya sendiri atau pun keluarganya.

Pada akhirnya, setelah selesai menggeleng, Jongin pun menarik napasnya, membuangnya dan kembali melirik ke arah Sehun yang kini tengah membaca buku tentang biografi _Napoleon Bonaparte _(Jongin selalu menyebutnya sebagai _Napoleon Born-To-Party_). Dengan pura-pura tidak tahu, Jongin pun berjalan menuju _corner _rak buku tersebut, berjalan melewati Sehun lalu membelakanginya sambil bersiul dan memilih-milih buku, berniat untuk mencari perhatian Sehun.

Akan tetapi, sia-sia saja usaha Jongin sok cari perhatian dengan Sehun karena yah, Sehun sama sekali tidak memedulikannya dan tetap berkutat pada bukunya itu. Jongin mendengus, ia jadi merasa kesal dan malu secara bersamaan.

"Hei," ucap Jongin pada akhirnya, "membaca buku?"

Oke, Jongin merutuki dirinya sendiri sudah menyapa Sehun seperti itu, ia kelihatan seperti cowok idiot yang berusaha mencari perhatian gadis-gadis.

"Kelihatannya?"

Jongin menoleh ke arah Sehun yang sebenarnya masih menatap bukunya. Tiba-tiba, entah bagaimana, sisi bibir Jongin terangkat ke atas melihat Sehun. Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, Sehun sebenarnya lucu juga, bibirnya yang tipis itu kelihatan sedikit maju saat membaca bukunyanya, matanya yang sipit dan fokus pada bacaannya entah di mata Jongin kelihatan sangat imut.

Oh ya, mungkin sekarang giliran otak Jongin yang tidak beres.

"Jadi bagaimana tanganmu?" Jongin mulai basa-basi sambil mengambil salah satu buku di rak—sebenarnya ia hanya asal ambil agar tidak terlihat bahwa ia ke sana hanya untuk bicara pada Sehun, tetapi ia membeku begitu Sehun mengatakan—

"Untuk apa kau mengambil buku tentang _Hubungan Seks dan Reproduksi_?"

Jongin langsung melempar buku tersebut ke lantai, mukanya mungkin sudah merah, "Oh tidak, aku salah ambil buku!"

Dan setelahnya Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya, lalu kembali ke dalam bukunya.

_Awkward._

Jongin hanya terdiam setelahnya, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya di tengah kecanggungannya dengan Sehun. Sehun sendiri pun kelihatannya tidak peduli pada Jongin. Jongin pun hanya berdiri sambil menghadap Sehun.

"Kenapa masih di sini? Sana pergi."

Ucapan dingin itu pun keluar dari mulut Sehun, membuat Jongin sedikit tersentak. Tetapi, bukannya pergi, Jongin pun akhirnya melangkah mendekati Sehun, berjongkok agar menyamai posisi tubuhnya dengan Sehun yang sekarang tengah duduk.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun ketus, berusaha untuk tidak bertemu mata dengan Jongin.

"Apa alasanmu bunuh diri hei cowok cengeng?"

Akhirnya pertanyaan itu pun terlontar dari mulut Jongin, membuat Sehun seketika merubah ekspresinya yang tadi datar lebih ke kesan khawatir. Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya setelahnya, pandangan matanya pun jadi berubah tidak pada buku_ Napoleon_ _Born-To-Party_ lagi (Jongin tetap ingin memanggilnya seperti itu).

"Bukan urusanmu," jawaban singkat, padat, tetapi tidak jelas itu pun keluar dari mulut Sehun, membuat Jongin hanya mendengus.

"Bukan urusanku? Sayangnya itu menjadi urusanku juga, cengeng. Gara-gara kau aku terus ditanyai pihak sekolah sebagai saksi kau mencoba bunuh diri."

"Siapa suruh kau menolongku, bodoh."

_Skak mat_. Memang betul, siapa suruh Jongin menolongnya? Toh Sehun sendiri memang ingin mati.

Tetapi, bukan Jongin namanya jika kalah dalam argumen bodoh seperti ini.

"Yah, jadi begitu ya ucapan terima kasihmu? Ya sama-sama juga, cengeng." Perkataan Jongin tersebut membuat Sehun langsung memincingkan matanya ke arah Jongin.

"Berhenti memanggilku cengeng," protes Sehun dengan nada kesal dan menatap Jongin marah, Jongin yang melihat ekspresi pada muka Sehun yang dari tadi datar tersebut tersenyum kemenangan—ia berhasil juga membuat si _poker faced_ itu menunjukan ekspresinya.

"Kau memang cengeng kan?" ujar Jongin sambil terkikik, membuat dirinya pun terkena lemparan buku _Napoleon Bornaparte_ tepat di wajahnya oleh Sehun.

Sehun pun langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menjauhi Jongin yang masih mengelus hidungnya karena sakit terkena buku yang cukup tebal tersebut. Perlahan, setelah Jongin selasai mengurusi hidunya, ia kembali mengikuti Sehun yang sekarang sepertinya berjalan mendekati penjaga perpustakaan untuk meminjam buku. Lalu, kembali didekatinya Sehun yang sekarang sedang menandatangani daftar peminjaman buku. Jongin pun melihat apa saja buku yang dipinjam oleh Sehun, ia kira mungkin Sehun akan meminjam novel atau apa pun yang paling tidak menarik untuk dibaca, tetapi yang ia pinjam adalah buku '_Kumpulan Soal-Soal Sains_'.

Sungguh buku yang _menarik_.

Setelah Sehun selesai menandatangani daftar pinjamnya, ia melirik Jongin yang sekarang sedang memandangi buku yang ia pinjam. Sehun pun hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas meladeni cowok berkulit tan norak tersebut. Untuk apa sih ia mengikuti Sehun? Ia benar-benar ingin tahu alasan Sehun bunuh diri? Yah, sesungguhnya Sehun sendiri juga ditanyai oleh pihak sekolah, tetapi Sehun yang tidak ingin ditanya-tanya lebih lanjut hanya mengatakan.

"_Aku lelah hidup."_

Dan iya, Sehun memang sudah lelah hidup.

"Kau serius ingin mengerjakan soal-soal dari buku itu semalaman?" tanya Jongin yang masih berjalan mengikuti Sehun yang berjalan di koridor. Sehun mendengus, kesal, "Ya, lalu apa urusanmu? Bisa kah kau berhenti menanyaiku dan mengikutiku seperti ini? Kau benar-benar tak punya kerjaan!"

Sebenarnya Jongin berpikir begitu juga—ia benar-benar kurang kerjaan mengikuti Sehun seperti ini. Jongin pun tidak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa berakhir memerhatikan Sehun, hanya saja Jongin merasa bahwa Sehun seperti hal yang sangat rapuh, ia merasa sedikit iba saat melihat Sehun yang saat itu terkulai lemas dengan darah bercucuran pada nadinya—

Tunggu, sekali lagi, sejak kapan Jongin perhatian pada orang lain sepeduli itu? Pertanyaan itu terus terngiang di kepalanya.

Lelaki bernama Sehun ini benar-benar membuatnya kebingungan sendiri.

Tanpa sadar, Jongin sudah kehilangan sosok Sehun saat ia tenggelam oleh pemikirannya tentang dirinya yang tiba-tiba jadi orang yang sok ikut campur urusan orang lain. Oh yang benar saja, apakah ia begitu penasaran akan Sehun sehingga menjadi seseorang yang _bukan-Kim-Jongin-banget_.

Dan kenyataannya memang iya.

.

.

Sebuah kecupan di pipi yang diterimanya dari Luhan, sukses membuat pipi Jongin memerah dan matanya membelalak kaget tanpa sadar. Ya, bagaimana tidak kaget? Saat Jongin mengatakan bahwa ia mendapatkan—akhirnya—70 di tes matematikanya, Luhan mengecup pipinya sebagai ucapan selamat.

Luhan, yang setelahnya terkekeh melihat muka Jongin yang terbengong dan merah, mencubiti pipi Jongin gemas, "Kamu lucu jika sedang merona."

Jongin yang sepertinya sudah kembali ke alam sadarnya, langsung menepis tangan Luhan kasar masih dengan muka merah yang dikarenakan malu dan marah secara bersamaan. "Untuk apa kau menciumku dasar pedofil!"

"Aku hanya lebih tua tiga tahun darimu Jongin, aku bukan pedofil," elak Luhan dengan wajah –_uh-sok-dibuat-tidak-berdosa_–nya yang membuat Jongin muak.

"Aku tebak kau bahkan tidak pernah dicium oleh seorang gadis sebelumnya bukan?" lagi-lagi Luhan menyeringai, bermaksud memanas-manasi bocah berumur 14 tahun di depannya itu.

"Berisik!" teriak Jongin setelahnya melemparkan bantalnya ke arah Luhan. Bagaimana ia tidak kesal? Luhan yang telah menciuminya seenaknya dan mengejek bahwa pipinya masih 'perawan' membuat ia malu setengah mati. Memang, ia belum pernah dicium di pipi oleh seorang gadis, tetapi kenapa harus Luhan yang menjadi orang pertama yang merebut 'keperawanan' pipinya.

Iya benar, orang pertama, selain ibunya. Yang benar saja!

Jongin pun hanya bisa mendengus kesal mendengar kikikan Luhan yang menjadi-jadi, guru privat macam apa dia? Macam orang sinting mungkin? Dan Jongin baru sadar bahwa ini adalah pertama kalinya ia merasa dipermalukan oleh seseorang. Selain itu, mungkin hanya perasaan Jongin saja tetapi Luhan adalah orang pertama yang membuatnya bisa menunjukan ekspresi sesungguhnya dan—

Membuatnya merasa nyaman juga.

Jongin menoleh ke arah Luhan yang sekarang tersenyum ke arahnya. Mungkin Jongin sudah gila, tetapi ia baru menyadari senyum guru privatnya itu sangat manis. Tiba-tiba pipinya terasa panas lagi, dan Jongin hanya bisa membuang mukanya tatkala saat mukanya memerah karena tak ingin Luhan tahu bahwa ia telah membuat seorang Kim Jongin menjadi.

Ya, _Kim-Jongin-yang-biasanya_ sekarang menjadi _bukan-Kim-Jongin-yang-biasanya _

_a. k. a. _

_Kim-Jongin-yang-merona-karena-seorang-Luhan_.

.

.

Sore itu Jongin baru saja hendak pulang dari sekolah disebabkan hukuman membersihkan ruang kelas hingga bersih karena tidak mengerjakan PR fisikanya. Keadaan sekolah pun sudah lumayan sepi, yah, masih ada beberapa orang yang berdiam di sekolah untuk tugas piket, tambahan kelas, ektrakulikuler, maupun mendapatkan hukuman seperti Jongin tadi. Tetapi, jumlah murid yang berkeliaran di sekitar koridor sudah tidak terlalu terlihat berlalu lalang, bahkan Jongin belum menemui siapa-siapa sepanjang ia berjalan di koridor. Awalnya, ia ingin langsung pulang ke rumahnya saja, untuk apa berlama-lama di sekolah jika tidak ada teman. Biasanya sih jika ada Zitao atau siapa pun yang bisa diajak main, ia akan bermain sampai larut malam sekedar ke diskotik atau pun pinggiran jalan untuk merokok dan melihat pertandingan balap liar, sayangnya tidak ada tanda teman-teman bermain hinanya itu.

Hanya saja, begitu Jongin menangkap masih ada sosok di dalam kelas XI-A ketika ia melewatinya, ia membatalkan rencananya untuk segera pulang.

Karena di sana ia melihat segerombolan lelaki tengah mengelilingi seorang bertubuh kurus ramping itu.

Sehun.

Jongin tidak mengambil langkahnya setelah itu. Ia penasaran apa yang dilakukan segerombolan anak itu dengan Sehun, apakah mereka sedang mengobrol biasa atau apa? Tetapi, Jongin bisa menebak dari raut wajah Sehun yang tidak nyaman, ia sepertinya sedang diintimidasi.

Dan ternyata benar saja tebakan Jongin, ia langsung tahu bahwa Sehun sedang diintimidasi oleh segerombolan anak itu saat salah satu dari mereka mengatakan, "Sebenarnya apa sih yang kau sembunyikan?"

Jongin pun makin mendekatkan dirinya pada sisi pintu depan kelas A, berusaha untuk menguping lebih jelas pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku... tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa..." kali ini Jongin mendengar suara Sehun yang datar seperti biasa—tetapi, walaupun datar, Jongin bisa mendengar nada gugup dari mulut Sehun saat ini.

"Jangan bohong, kau itu suka sekali menyendiri, apa-apa sendirian, bahkan aku bingung mengapa kau tidak pernah memakai baju musim panas ataupun ikut pelajaran berenang," kali ini salah satu anak dari gerembolan tersebut lagi-lagi menyudutkan Sehun, membuat si 'tersangka' hanya menunduk.

"Oh mungkin dia punya penyakit kulit yang menjijikan, kutil atau borok mungkin?" lagi-lagi, Jongin bisa mendengar perkataan menyudutkan dari mereka kepada Sehun yang entah kenapa membuatnya sedikit kesal.

"Menjijikan, padahal kau lemah dan cengeng, tapi masih saja ada cewek yang mau denganmu, oh jangan-jangan si Soojung itu buta ya sampai mau 'menembak' cowok_ freak_ sepertimu?"

Jongin pun bisa menangkap percakapan mereka tadi—apakah mereka cemburu pada Sehun? Ya, bisa jadi. Toh, memang sih, kalau kau belum mengenali Sehun secara dekat, ia akan terlihat cukup tampan dan keren di mata cewek-cewek dan ia juga mungkin masuk ke dalam _list_ tipe cowok idaman.

Hanya saja, ia memang lemah, dan cengeng—oh jangan lupa depresi.

Jongin kembali mengintip dari luar, ia sama sekali tidak melihat adanya perlawan dari Sehun, ia hanya melihat Sehun yang menunduk sementara anak-anak di sekelilingnya mulai tertawa dan mencemoohnya. Jongin jadi gemas melihat itu semua. Kalau Jongin adalah Sehun, ia sudah menendang satu persatu kejantanan orang-orang sialan itu.

Mungkin ternyata bukan hanya Jongin saja yang merasa gemas Sehun tidak melakukan perlawan sedikit pun, pasti yang mengejek pun merasa gemas karena tidak dilawan. Bukankah tujuan awal mereka mengejek pun adalah untuk membuat si 'korban' terpancing dan melawan kan? Nah lho ini. Dia hanya diam saja. Apa menariknya?

Dan setelahnya Jongin hanya bisa membelalakan matanya lagi ketika ia melihat salah satu anak bengal dari gerombolan tersebut mendorong Sehun dari tempat duduknya hingga jatuh beserta tasnya hingga barang-barangnya tercecer di lantai. Akhirnya burujung pada fisik juga.

Jongin bisa melihat dengan jelas anak-anak itu mulai memukuli Sehun, dan ada dua dari mereka menahan Sehun yang mulai meronta-ronta, dan ya ampun—

Jongin tidak bisa diam kali ini. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka berusaha membuka pakaian Sehun dengan kasar. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas salah satu dari mereka melepas paksa blezer seragam Sehun kasar dan sekarang berusaha melepas kancing teratas dari kemehanya sambil mengatakan, "Aku tahu kamu pasti punya penyakit kulit memalukan, akan kufoto tubuh telanjangmu dan kusebarkan hingga cewek-cewek itu sadar kau itu menjijikan, bagaimana?"

Dan setelahnya, anak yang baru saja mengatakan perkataan menyebalkan itu mendapatkan bogem mentah dari Jongin yang tiba-tiba datang di antara mereka, membuat anak-anak yang tadi hendak melakukan 'pelecehan seksual' pada Sehun langsung lari sambil bergumam, "Sial, itu Kim Jongin!"

Yap, Kim Jongin, nama yang sudah cukup terkenal sebagai anak yang suka bolos di kelas fisika, penerima surat cinta paling banyak saat _Valentine_, dan si pembuat onar yang pernah menang melawan preman-preman dari SMA sebelah.

Kadang ada untungnya juga memiliki nama yang cukup jelek.

Setelah anak-anak bengal itu pergi, Jongin pun melirik ke arah Sehun yang sekarang terkulai lemas di lantai.

"Kau... tidak apa-apa?" akhirnya Jongin pun menanyakan itu sambil mendekat ke arah Sehun yang masih mengatur nafasnya.

Saat Jongin melirik ke arah tubuh Sehun—oke ia tidak bermaksud mesum, percayalah—ia tidak sengaja melihat dadanya yang setengahnya terekspos itu, di sana ia tidak melihat adanya borok atau luka menjijikan di kulitnya. Kulit Sehun putih dan bersih layaknya kulit wajahnya. Akan tetapi, Jongin memang bisa melihat keganjalan yang terdapat pada dada milik Sehun—keganjalan yang sama seperti saat ia pertama kali melihat lengan Sehun di ruang UKS—

banyak luka dan memar di sana.

Jongin tersentak kaget begitu lengan Sehun dengan cepat menyikap kemejanya lagi untuk menutupi dadanya dan segera mengancingkan kemejanya lagi. Jongin pun melihat Sehun yang membelakanginya dan membenahi dirinya sendiri. Jongin pun hanya mengedikkan bahunya, berniat untuk pergi setelahnya karena pasti Sehun tidak akan mau diganggu, tetapi, arah pandang Jongin berhenti begitu melihat sebuah botol berisi pil-pil di antara barang-barang Sehun yang tadi terjatuh.

Karena penasaran, Jongin pun memungut botol itu, membaca tulisan pada label yang tertempel.

_Valium Diazepam_

Belum sempat Jongin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya ia pegang, Sehun sudah merebut botol berisikan pil-pil tersebut dan langsung memasukan ke dalam tasnya. Dengan hanya tatapan tajam dan tanpa perpisahan, Sehun pun langsung beranjak pergi dari kelasnya, meninggalkan Jongin sendirian dengan masih memikirkan apa maksudnya Sehun harus membawa obat sejenis itu.

Ya, walaupun Jongin jelek di pelajaran kimia, ia baru ingat bahwa ia memang sering melihat obat sejenis itu yang dulu sering ibunya konsumsi hingga akhirnya malah terkena overdosis.

Obat penenang.

.

.

Jongin terus mengumpat sendiri di antara kerumunan orang. Ia tahu, saat festival musim panas seperti ini akan banyak sekali orang yang datang untuk berkumpul sambil melihat kembang api sebagai acara puncak festival. Jongin awalnya tidak pernah berniat untuk pergi ke festival tersebut karena _hell_, dia benci berada di kerumunan orang yang banyak. Akan tetapi, guru privatnya yang bodoh itu membuatnya kemari setelah tadi ia selesai mengerjakan PR musim panasnya. Luhan yang ingin sekali melihat kembang api pun akhirnya menarik Jongin pergi menuju festival tanpa persetujuan pemilik tangan yang ditariknya erat itu. Jongin hanya bisa mendengus saat ia melihat orang-orang sudah mulai banyak berkumpul sekitar jam 5 sore.

Saat Luhan hendak ingin pergi membeli _bubble tea_ di salah satu kedai, Jongin yang berusaha mengikutinya pun malah terganggu oleh beberapa kerumunan orang yang berdesak-desakan, sehingga membuatnya terpisah dengan Luhan. Jongin hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan berusaha pergi dari keramaian, ia sudah malas mencari Luhan di tengah keramaian seperti ini.

Tanpa sadar Jongin pun pergi ke tepi sungai yang sepi. Ia lebih menyukai tempat yang sepi seperti ini. Iya pun mendudukinya di rerumputan sambil melihat pantulan dirinya dari sungai. Ketika ia masih asyik melihat genangan air, ia dikejutkan dengan sosok yang tiba-tiba terpantul di genangan air sambil tersenyum dan membawa dua buah gelas berisi _bubble tea_.

"Ah, Jongin akhirnya aku menemukanmu!" ucap orang tersebut sambil tersenyum jenaka, sedangkan Jongin hanya mendengus lagi, dan membuang mukanya, guru privatnya ini selalu tahu bagaimana merusak ketenangan Jongin.

"Ini kubelikan kau _bubble tea_ juga!" Luhan langsung menawari segelas bubble tea di tangan kanannya kepada Jongin. Jongin melirik segelas bubble tea tersebut, ia akui ia haus sedari tadi terus berjalan entah ke mana hanya untuk mencari Luhan. Tanpa pikir panjang pun akhirnya Jongin mengambil bubble tea tersebut dan mengucapkan, "_Thanks._"

Luhan hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan duduk di sebelah Jongin, sesekali berbicara entah apa sambil mengisap _bubble tea_-nya. Sementara Jongin sendiri pun hanya diam sambil mendengarkan celotehan lelaki yang lebih tua 4 tahun darinya itu. Luhan banyak sekali bercerita, ia bercerita tentang sekolahnya, tes masuk universitas yang akan dilakukannya, teman-temannya, dan betapa ia tidak sabar untuk melihat kembang api.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali dengan teh ber-_bubble_ ini?" tanya Kai padanya, ia cukup heran apa yang membuat guru lesnya itu sangat addicted dengan minuman bernama _bubble tea_ itu. Luhan, yang sekarang sedang menyedot-nyedot _bubble _dengan sedotannya, langsung menjawab, "karena... Ini seperti obat penenang bagiku?"

"Obat penenang?" beo Kai, Luhan mengangguk, "Kau tahu Jongin, aku sering stress akhir-akhir ini karena ujian dab persiapan tes masuk universitas, dan bagiku _bubble tea_ ini seperti obat penenangku karena membuat otakku dingin lagi, memangnya kamu, menghilangkan stress dengan merokok."

Jongin mendengus mendegar perkataan Luhan, "Memang apa salahnya merokok?"

"Kau merokok juga sama saja dengan bunuh diri."

"Pftt, terserah. Kau memang aneh, kalau bagimu si _bubble tea_ bodoh itu menghilangkan stress-mu, kenapa tidak sekalian saja minum obat penenang yang asli?" awalnya Jongin hanya bercanda saja sambil tertawa kecil. Luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin beberapa detik hingga ia pun menjawab—

"_Sudah sering kucoba juga kok."_

Perkataan Luhan tersebut membuat Jongin langsung terdiam sampai akhirnya kembang api pun diluncurkan dan membentuk pola indah yang menghiasi langit.

Luhan memekik senang, ia langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat kembang api yang mulai bertebaran di langit. Jongin, yang awalnya tidak terlalu tertarik melihat kembang api pun hanya melihat pantulan-pantulan kembang api yang berada di permukaan air sungai—begitu juga pantulan Luhan dengan muka gembira noraknya seperti orang yang pertama kali melihat kembang api.

Sontak, senyum pun terkulum di bibir Jongin. Ia tersenyum ketika ia melihat Luhan yang benar-benar _excited_ dengan api-api yang meledak membentuk pola bunga dan berwarna-warni tersebut. Setelahnya, Jongin pun ikut berdiri dari duduknya, ikut memandangi kembang api yang entah makin lama makin banyak berhamburan di gelapnya langit malam.

Jongin pun yang agak bosan pun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Luhan yang masih betah melihat kembang api. Jongin merasa ada hal aneh dalam dirinya saat ia melihat sosok Luhan yang begitu lucu dengan ekspresi yang berubah-rubah saat melihat kembang api. Spontan, Jongin menggenggam tangan Luhan yang kosong itu tanpa sebab, membuat yang digenggam langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada dirinya.

Luhan tersenyum—senyum yang sangat manis yang takkan pernah Jongin lupakan.

"Tahun depan kita melihat kembang api bersama lagi ya, murid kesayanganku."

Saat itu Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk.

Saat ia masih belum tahu kalau tidak ada lagi tahun depan untuk Luhan.

.

.

Jongin sudah tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan Tuhan tentang hubungannya dengan anak sialan bernama Sehun itu.

Lagi-lagi, pada jam pelajaran kelima, Jongin yang berniat kabur dari kelasnya ke atap dengan alasan ia malas untuk bertemu Sehun di UKS lagi—karena yah, ia sudah sering bertemu anak itu di UKS. Akan tetapi, saat ia baru saja membuka pintu atap sekolahnya, ia bisa melihat sosok yang sedang berdiri sambil melihat ke bawah, seakan-akan ia ingin melompat dari sana.

Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun?

Jongin tidak tahu apakah akhirnya Sehun berniat untuk bunuh diri melompat dari atap sekolah atau bagaimana, hanya saja ia tidak terlalu yakin Sehun sendiri berani melakukannya, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas jari-jari tangan Sehun yang bergetar saat ia memegang pagar kawat yang membatasi atap sekolah.

"Kau ingin lompat dari situ?" Jongin pun akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya dan membuat Sehun tersentak lalu berbalik menatapnya malas, "Kau lagi."

"Yeah, aku lagi, jangan bosan ya, aku juga sudah cukup bosan denganmu," Jongin berjalan mendekati Sehun sambil mengambil bungkus rokoknya, lalu menyalakan pemantiknya.

"Kau tak ada bedanya denganku," ketika Jongin hendak menghisap rokoknya, Sehun tiba-tiba menginterupsinya.

"Maaf?" ucap Jongin, meminta untuk pengulangan.

"Kau tak ada bedanya denganku, kakakku selalu bilang orang yang merokok itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri."

"_Kau merokok juga sama saja dengan bunuh diri."_

Jongin seketika berhenti menghisap rokoknya, menatap ke arah Sehun yang sekarang juga balik menatapnya.

Dan Jongin baru saja menyadari bahwa ini adalah pertama kalinya ia dan Sehun saling bertatapan secara dekat.

"_Tidak ada yang bodoh di dunia ini, yang hanya adalah orang malas."_

Tatapan itu, mata itu, Jongin mengenalnya, sangat mengenalnya.

.

.

"Luhan... _hyung_?"

.

.

"Kau tak perlu menyebut nama Luhan-_gege _di depanku Jongin." Jongin langsung mengerjapkan matanya begitu ia merasa seakan melihat Luhan dalam waktu persekian detik di depannya, tetapi itu bukan Luhan, itu Sehun—dan Sehun memang memiliki hubungan dengan Luhan.

Betapa bodohnya Jongin tidak menyadari hal tersebut dari awal—ia ingat bahwa pria yang ia lihat di Rumah Sakit tersebut adalah teman kerja ayahnya yang pernah bertamu dan menawarkan anaknya sebagai guru les untuk Jongin—yang merupakan ayah dari Luhan.

Dan ternyata merupakan Ayah dari Sehun juga.

"Kau adik si rusa menjengkelkan itu?" tanya Jongin pada Sehun yang sekarang menatapnya dengan tajam, "Jangan pernah ejek kakakku sialan."

Ketika Jongin melihat ekspresi kesal pada mimik Sehun, ia langsung menunjukan cengiran menyebalkannya, "Oh, memangnya kenapa? Dia memang menjengkelkan."

"Kau yang menjengkelkan," ucap Sehun dengan nada sinis.

"Haha, kau itu berbeda dengan Luhan ya," ujar Jongin masih sambil menghisap rokoknya, "dia masih lebih ramah darimu—tapi hey, paling tidak wajah kalian cukup mirip, dan sifat kalian sama-sama sok putus asa, kau ingin menyusul kakakmu dengan cara yang sama hah?"

Dan setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Jongin bisa merasakan bahwa rokok yang tadi bertengger di bibirnya terjatuh seketika Sehun menonjok tepat di pipinya dengan sangat keras hingga ia terpental ke belakang.

Jongin langsung mengendalikan keseimbangannya sebelum ia hendak jatuh. Sehun menatap Jongin dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan hal buruk tentang Luhan-_gege_!" teriak Sehun dengan nada yang cukup tinggi. Jongin yang merasa tidak terima dengan pukulan Sehun tadi langsung membalas menonjok Sehun hingga lelaki kurus tersebut oleng dan tertubruk oleh dinding kawat. Segera, Jongin menahan Sehun dengan mencengkram kerahnya dan memukul pipinya lagi.

"Kau ada masalah apa denganku hah?! Kau kesal karena aku mengejek kakak idiotmu itu? Memangnya kenapa? Yang kuucapkan barusan memang benar apa adanya!" Jongin berteriak kesal dan mencengkram pundak Sehun erat hingga membuatnya terdorong dan terbentur dengan dinding kawat lagi, membuatnya sedikit meringis.

Akan tetapi, Sehun tidak selemah itu, ia langsung membalas Jongin dengan tangannya yang bebas dan segera menjambak rambut hitam Jongin dengan kasar dan mendorongnya kencang hingga Jongin terjatuh ke lantai.

"Kau—Kau tahu apa? Kau hanya murid privat bodohnya! Aku sudah tahu siapa kamu sebelumnya dari Luhan-_geg_e, kau—kau hanya sekedar anak manja yang egois!" Sehun kembali berteriak dan langsung menerjang tubuh Jongin yang berbaring dan kembali berusaha untuk memukulnya lagi. Hanya saja, Jongin yang tidak ingin terlihat lemah oleh lelaki sialan yang tengah menonjoknya itu pun berusaha menahan tangan Sehun yang sudah mengepal lalu menggelincirkan tangan itu sampai si pemiliknya meringis kesakitan. Jongin memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk membalikan badannya yang berada di bawah Sehun dengan menjadi di atas lelaki kurus itu. Jongin yang masih senang melihat Sehun yang meringis kesakitan tersenyum mengejek.

"Egois katamu? Hah kau tahu apa tentangku? Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana aku muak harus selalu mengikuti perkataan ayahku padahal aku tidak mau atau pun harus mendapatkan nilai bagus agar masa depanku cerah? Semua orang sama saja! Mengira aku egois karena aku selalu saja mengangkang perkataan ayahku atau karena aku malas belajar! Tetapi paling tidak aku tidak seegois dirimu dan kakakmu yang ingin lari dari masalahmu dengan bunuh diri!"

Perkataan Jongin yang cukup pedas tersebut sukses membuatnya mendapatkan satu bogem gratis dari Sehun lagi. Sehun dengan sekuat tenaga membalikan badannya dan setelahnya terus memukuli Jongin sebagai segala pelampiasannya kesalnya—tetapi Jongin tidak melawannya, entah apa yang membuat Jongin tidak berusaha melawan seperti yang sudah-sudah. Lama kelamaan, pukulan Sehun melemah, Sehun berhenti memukuli Jongin yang sekarang wajahnya penuh dengan memar—Jongin tidak pernah akan mengira Sehun sekuat itu—lalu ia menundukan wajahnya dengan tubuh yang kembali bergetar. Jongin menatapnya nanar dari bawah, hingga ia sadari ada sesuatu yang basah jatuh menetes ke pipinya—Sehun mulai menangis.

Lagi-lagi, setelah melihat sosok sok kuat pada diri Sehun, Jongin melihat sosok lemah itu kembali. Sehun pun refleks menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada milik Jongin, lalu ia menangis di sana dengan memukuli dada Jongin sesekali bergumam, "Kau tidak mengerti, bodoh, tidak akan ada orang yang mengerti..."

Entah apa yang telah merasuki Jongin sampai ia tiba-tiba mengangkat lengannya perlahan dan memeluk pinggang Sehun, berusaha menenangkannya. Sehun kembali menangis walaupun sekarang sudah tidak memukulinya lagi. Jongin bisa merasakan baju di bagian dadanya basah karena air mata dan liur Sehun, tetapi ia tidak terlalu peduli, mungkin ia memang sudah kerasukan sesuatu, ia menjadi merasa iba dengan lelaki kurus yang ia tengah peluk sekarang.

Dan di situ lah mereka, berpelukan di atap sekolah dengan Sehun yang terus menangis di dada Jongin.

.

.

Jongin hanya bisa meringis begitu Sehun mengompres memar yang berada di pipinya. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di UKS, mengobati luka memar mereka—yang kebanyakan terhias di muka milik Jongin—di sana. Karena luka milik Sehun tidak sebanyak milik Jongin, akhirnya Sehun pun yang mengompres pipi milik Jongin, ia merasa cukup bersalah juga melampiaskan segala kekesalnnya pada lelaki berkulit tan tersebut hingga menghajarnya sampai bonyok.

"Jangan manja, segitu saja sakit," sindir Sehun saat ia mendengar suara ringisan Jongin ketika ia mengompres pipinya yang memar.

"Hey, menurutmu memangnya kenapa mukaku yang tampan ini bisa menjadi seperti i—aw! Sialan kau!" ketika Jongin hendak protes, ia kembali meringis begitu Sehun makin menekan kompresannya pada Jongin.

Setelah itu, Jongin hanya bersungut-sungut tanpa Sehun pedulikan, iya masih mengompres memar di pipi Jongin dengan lebih perlahan—mebuat Jongin mulai terdiam karena suasana yang sepi.

Dan saat Sehun sudah selesai mengompres lebam di pipi Jongin, Jongin pun malah menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Sehun, membuat Sehun yang hendak berdiri kembali terduduk.

"Kau kenapa lagi?" tanya Sehun dengan suara datar walau terdengar sedikit muak. Jongin malah makin menelusupkan kepalanya ke leher jenjang Sehun, membuat Sehun sedikit tergelitik oleh rambut-rambut miliknya.

"Aku mengantuk," gumam Jongin menggosok-gosok wajahnya pada leher Sehun, Sehun berusaha menahan geli kala ia mendengus kesal, "Kalau begitu sana tidur—aku ingin kembali ke kelas."

"Tidak boleh," Sehun mengerutkan alisnya begitu mendengar larangan keluar dari mulut Jongin. Jongin pikir siapa dia sok bisa menyuruh-nyuruh Sehun?

"Temani saja aku tidur di sini," lanjut Jongin makin menelusupkan kepalanya pada leher Sehun, "sebagai balasan telah memukulku."

"Aku sudah mengompres wajahmu."

"Itu tidak cukup."

"Apa sih masalahmu?" tanya Sehun mulai kesal, ia berusaha menarik kepala Jongin, tetapi Jongin tetap mempertahankan posisinya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, apa masalahmu?"

Sehun bungkam begitu pertanyaan tersebut keluar dari mulut Jongin. Jongin langsung mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan menatap lurus ke arah mata Sehun yang langsung terlihat antara kebingungan dan takut.

"Jadi apa?" tanya Jongin kembali, anehnya dengan suara yang sedikit lebih lembut dari biasanya.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut campur," itulah lagi-lagi ungkapan dingin dari Sehun.

"Aku mungkin memang ikut campur," ujar Jongin dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun, membuat Sehun sedikit tersentak, "dan aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa aku mau saja ikut campur masalahmu."

"Kalau begitu tak perlu!" bentak Sehun sambil membuang mukanya dari Jongin, "untuk apa kau mengikutiku begini hah? Kau ada masalah apa denganku? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku berusaha bunuh diri? Kau juga tidak akan rugi—kau bukan siapa-siapaku—kita bukan teman—dan bahkan bukan—"

"Dulu keluargaku hancur," ucapan Sehun terhenti begitu Jongin memotongnya, "ibuku terkena kanker otak, ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di rumah sakit, begitu juga Ayah."

"Selain itu ibuku sering sekali stress dengan keadaan keluarganya yang cukup kacau, ia sering sekali melihatnya malam-malam menelan banyak pil penenang, membuatnya kelihatan sangat depresi."

"Setelah itu ternyata dia memang sengaja melakukannya, dia bunuh diri, ia banyak meminum obat-obatan tersebut karena dia ingin mati, dia sudah lelah hidup."

Sehun hanya terdiam mendengar cerita Jongin, wajahnya tertunduk saat Jongin terus saja bercerita, membuatnya bungkam dan tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Ia tidak akan mengira bahwa Jongin memiliki kisah yang cukup pahit, bahkan mungkin lebih pahit dari kisahnya—iya, _kisahnya_.

"Dan aku bertemu kakakmu," Jongin sedikit tesenyum pahit saat ia melanjutkan ceritanya, "dia—oke dia selalu sok ikut campur urusanku, dan itu menyebalkan. Tapi karena sikap menyebalkan dia lah yang bisa membuatku sedikit melupakan masalah ibuku yang mati sia-sia atau pun ayahku yang sangat sibuk hingga tidak pernah memperhatikanku."

"Tapi, dia sama saja dengan ibuku, sama-sama menyedihkan," Jongin sedikit tertawa remeh begitu mengingat Luhan, ia menundukan kepalanya juga seperti Sehun, "dan kau—kau juga sama saja dengan mereka."

"Kau—kau tidak akan mengerti," ujar Sehun dengan suara yang bergetar, ia masih menundukan wajahnya, beberapa bulir air mata tumpah dari matanya, membuat celananya menjadi basah karena air matanya sendiri. Ia lagi-lagi mengusap air matanya kasar, ia tidak ingin lagi-lagi terlihat lemah di mata orang yang sekarang berada di hadapannya.

"Mungkin kita memang bukan teman, aku hanya kebetulan menjadi murid privat kakakmu, dan kita kebetulan bertemu di sini, yah hanya sebuah kebetulan, tapi—" Jongin kembali mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Sehun yang menunduk, mencoba mengangkat wajah Sehun yang menunduk dengan tangannya, membuatnya dapat melihat mata Sehun yang berair.

"—_bagaimana orang bisa mengerti masalahmu kalau kau tidak menceritakannya?_"

Perlahan, Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Sehun hingga bibir mereka bertemu. Jongin bisa merasakan pipinya menjadi basah karena air mata Sehun yang jatuh.

Entah apa yang telah merasuki diri Jongin, ia makin memperdalam ciuman tersebut hingga ia refleks memeluk tubuh Sehun yang kurus itu, ia tidak tahu bahwa Sehun mulai memberontak dalam ciuman tersebut dan dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong Jongin hingga terjatuh dari bangkunya.

Sehun pun pergi dari UKS, meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terbaring di lantai sambil melihat langit-langit dengan pandangan kosong, bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Semuanya di luar kendalinya.

Jongin lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar, kemudian menutupnya sambil bergumam.

"Dia dan Luhan-_hyung_ sama saja."

"Sama-sama membuatku _gila_."

.

.

Jongin bisa saja gila—dia memang sudah gila karena memperbolehkan Luhan menginap di rumahnya waktu itu. Malam itu terjadi badai yang cukup besar, membuat Luhan terjebak di rumah Jongin karena tidak bisa pulang. Awalnya Jongin tidak peduli jika Luhan menjadi sakit karena pergi keluar dengan keadaan badai besar di luar—tetapi ia merasa cukup iba juga.

Saat itu, mereka berdua berada di kamar tamu yang disediakan untuk Luhan. Jongin sebenarnya ingin kembali ke kamarnya, tetapi Luhan memintanya untuk menemaninya di sana dengan alasan ia takut dengan petir. Itu membuat Jongin memutar bola matanya malas—sebenarnya siapa yang lebih tua di sana?

Mereka berdua pun terdudu di kasur, dengan Luhan yang sedang memeluk gulingnya di sebelah Jongin. Sesekali Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada guling saat kilasan petir menyambar—bahkan sesekali ia memeluk Jongin dengan erat, membuat anak itu sesak nafas.

"Ya ampun_ Hyung_! Itu hanya petir! Siapa sih yang lebih tua di sini?" ujar Jongin kesal sambil melepas pelukan Luhan darinya.

"Jongin tidak asyik, kau tidak seperti adikku, dia juga takut petir dan jika ada malam berbadai seperti ini biasanya kita saling berpelukan dan—Akh!" Luhan kembali memeluk Jongin saat petir kembali menyambar dengan keras. Jongin lagi-lagi dengan kasar melepas pelukan Luhan, "Dan berteriak seperti tadi? Ya ampun aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana orang-orang rumahmu tidak bisa tidur karena teriakan cemprengmu dan adikmu! Memang berapa umur adikmu? Lima tahun?"

"Enak saja, suaraku tidak secempreng itu," keluh Luhan kesal sambil mengembungkan pipinya, "lagi pula adikku itu seumuran denganmu."

"Oh ya? Pasti sama-sama cengeng dan menjengkelkan sepertimu," ejek Jongin meremehkan. Luha yang sudah malas berdebat dengan Jongin pun membalasnya dengan memeluknya dan menariknya untuk tidur.

"Kau harus menemaniku tidur di sini!" pinta—atau lebih seperti suruhan—Luhan pada Jongin, membuat Jongin membelalakan matanya.

"Jangan gila! Kita tidur berdua di sini? Malas!" Jongin berusaha bangkit tetapi Luhan kembali menarik Jongin dan menahannya agar tidak bisa lepas dari pelukannya.

"Temani aku atau aku tidak akan mau mengajarimu lagi!" ancam Luhan pada Jongin, Jongin tersenyum, "Ya sudah, toh itu yang aku inginkan, kalau begitu aku pergi dari sini!"

"TIDAK BOLEH!" Luhan kali ini berteriak di telinga Jongin. Jongin merasa telinganya bisa tuli mendengar teriakan Luhan yang bahkan lebih menggelegar dari pada petir di luar. Karena ia tidak ingin menjadi tuli, ia pun mau tak mau akhirnya menemani Luhan di sana.

Jongin dapat mendengar bahwa sekarang hujan mulai mereda, sudah tidak ada petir lagi. Akan tetapi, karena malam sudah sangat larut, itu tidak memungkinkan untuk Luhan pulang ke rumahnya sekarang. Akhirnya mereka berdua pun menghabiskan waktunya di kamar itu, berpelukan.

"Kau tahu Jongin," tiba-tiba Luhan berbicara, membuat Jongin yang hampir tertidur di pelukan Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lagi.

"Kadang aku merasa kau sesekali perlu bercerita padaku," ucap Luhan, "jangan dipendam sendiri, kau selalu begitu, merasa sok kuat padahal tidak."

"Jangan sok tahu," kelak Jongin sambil membuang mukanya dari Luhan.

"Aku tidak sok tahu, aku tahu. Kau selalu saja menyalahkan Ayahmu dalam segala hal, kau selalu memendam kemarahanmu pada dirimu sendiri hingga kau seperti ini."

"Terus kenapa _Hyung_?" suara Jongin kali ini agak sesak, "Memangnya_ Hyung_ akan mengerti apa? Tidak akan ada yang mengerti jika aku menceritakannya pada siapa pun—"

"_Orang tidak akan mengerti masalahmu karena kau tidak mau menceritakannya_."

Jongin terdiam begitu ucapan itu terlontar dari mulut Luhan. Ia menatap Luhan dengan perasaan yang sulit diartikan.

"Karena itu—kalau kau punya masalah ceritakan saja padaku," ujar Luhan lembut sambil memeluk Jongin erat. Jongin terdiam, ia tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan setelahnya. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada Luhan, menangis di sana.

Dan Jongin baru sadar saat itu juga, perasaanya yang selalu kesal terhadap Ayahnya, Ibunya, hidupnya, semuanya perlahan diobati dengan hadirnya Luhan pada kehidupannya

—dan di situ juga ia menyadari bahwa ia menyukai guru privatnya tersebut.

.

.

Jongin kembali bertemu Sehun sepulang sekolah di kedai _bubble tea_.

Tidak pernah terpikir di kepala Jongin bahwa ia akan pergi ke kedai _bubble tea_ yang meruapakn minuman favorit mantan guru privatnya—dan suatu kebetulan yang tidak terduga ia juga akan bertemu Sehun di sana, menatapnya dengan kaget.

Mereka terdiam, canggung.

Jongin baru ingat bahwa Luhan pernah bercerita bahwa adiknya juga menyukai _bubble tea_—dan ia berusaha mengingat rasa apa yang Sehun sukai dari cerita Luhan.

Rasa cokelat.

Dan tebakan Jongin benar begitu ia melihat segelas _bubble tea _yang digenggam Sehun. Cokelat.

"Kenapa?" pertanyaan dari Sehun tadi membuat Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Tidak—hanya saja, yah _bubble tea_—"

"Mengingatkanmu pada Luhan-_gege_?"

Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk mendapat ungkapan dari Sehun. Sehun pun hanya menatap Jongin dengan pandangan datar dan kembali meminum _bubble tea_nya.

"Kau ternyata masih bisa minum bubble tea juga dengan keadaanmu yang seperti itu," ucap Jongin tertawa berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana yang canggung itu. Sehun tidak menanggapinya dan terus berjalan menuju luar kedai, membuat Jongin mengikutinya. Sehun yang merasa kesal karena diikuti langsung membalikan badannya untuk menatap Jongin.

"Apa sih? Jangan ikuti aku sialan!" teriak Sehun cukup keras, membuat beberapa pejalan kaki melihat ke arahnya dan juga Jongin, tetapi Sehun tidak terlalu peduli.

"Tidak itu—aku hanya—ingin minta maaf, soal tadi..."

Sehun diam mendengar permintaan maaf dari Jongin, setelanya ia berkata, "Kau bisa juga minta maaf?"

"Sialan kau," ujar Jongin dan entah kenapa membuat Sehun sedikit menahan tawanya. Jongin kaget—ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Sehun tersenyum.

"Tidak, tidak, aku juga—minta maaf, karena telah memukulmu—aku belum minta maaf kan?" ucap Sehun yang langsung menghentikan tawanya, kembali ke wajahnya yang datar seketika.

"Oke, anggap saja ciuman tadi balasan karena kau telah memukulku," ucap Kai dan dibalas dengan dengusan dari Sehun, "Tidak adil."

"Memang tidak adil, kau ingin kubalas dengan pukulan kalau begitu?" tanya Jongin dan Sehun langsung bungkam, membuat dirinya tersenyum kemenangan.

Sehun pun kembali berjalan menuju halte bus, membuat Jongin mengikutinya lagi, lalu bertanya, "Kau pulang sendirian saja?"

"Menurutmu?" balas Sehun tidak menatap Jongin.

"Bagaimana kalau kuantar?"

Tawaran itu tiba-tiba saja terlontar membuat Jongin merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia benar-benar seperti cowok yang sedang mengajak seorang cewek kencan. Sehun hanya menatap Jongin dengan bingung—sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi dengannya?

"Jika kau mau, kalau tidak juga tidak apa-apa," Jongin pun mengedikan bahunya dan segera berbalik membelakangi Sehun. Begitu ia bermaksud untuk meninggalkan Sehun, cowok yang sekarang menggenggam _bubble tea_ itu langsung menarik tangannya, membuat Jongin kembali membalikan badannya.

"Aku... ikut, denganmu..."

.

.

Di perjalanan menuju rumah Sehun tidak ada pembicaraan sama sekali di antara kedua lelaki berkulit kontras tersebut. Sehun hanya memandang keluar jendela mobil milik Jongin, sedangkan Jongin fokus melihat ke depan untuk berkendara. Hanya ada suara lagu dari radio yang memenuhi keheningan di mobil tersebut. Sesekali Jongin menggantikan siaran radio-radio tersebut, sedangkan Sehun hanya diam menikmati musik yang sedang dimainkan. Sehun menebak-nebak bahwa selera musik Jongin adalah musik-musik kalem seperti jazz dan classic, ia kadang selalu memindahkan saluran jika yang terdengar adalah musik-musik berisik—yang Sehun kira malah Jongin adalah tipe orang yang menyukai R&B dan sebagainya, ternyata tidak juga.

_If you leave me now, you'll take away the biggest part of me_

Sehun seketika melirik ke arah Jongin yang tiba-tiba bersenandung kecil mengikuti lagu yang sekarang dimainkan.

_Oh __no baby please don't go_

Sehun memejamkan matanya mendengarkan lagu tersebut, mendengar senandungan Jongin. Walaupun suara Jongin tidak sebagus itu, senandungan cukup membuat Sehun tenang.

_And if you leave me now, you'll take away the very heart of me_

_Oh__ no baby please don't go_

_Oh__ girl I just want you to stay_

_A love like ours is love that's hard to find_

_How could we let it slip away_

_We've come too far to leave it all behind_

_How could we end it all this way_

_When tomorrow comes and we'll both regret_

_The things we said today_

"Lagu ini seperti lagu untuk Luhan-_gege _darimu, yah walaupun tidak sepenuhnya mirip," ucap Sehun tetap masih memejamkan matanya, Jongin yang asyik bersenandung seketika menoleh ke arah Sehun.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jongin tidak mengerti.

"Kau menyukai Luhan-_gege _kan? Terlihat dari gelagatmu yang sok mengejeknya padahal kau suka padanya," ungkap Sehun dengan masih betah memejamkan matanya dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada jendela mobil.

"Yang benar saja," elak Jongin sambil mendengus.

"Sayang sekali, padahal Luhan-_gege _menyukaimu."

Jongin seketika menoleh ke arah Sehun kembali, dan Sehun hanya tersenyum dengan mata yang terpenjam.

"Dia sering bercerita kepadaku, kalau ada murid privatnya yang seumuran denganku, menyebalkan, manja, dan seenaknya—tetapi dia menyukainya—dan kau orangnya."

"Oh begitu kah?" Jongin kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan, berhenti ketika ia menyadari lampu lalu lintas sedang memancarkan warna merah.

Sehun akhirnya membuka matanya yang terpejam, kemudia menatap Kai, "Untuk apa aku bohong."

"Mungkin kau benar," ujar Jongin pada Sehun, kini giliran Sehun yang bingung, "Maksudmu?"

"Lagu itu untuk Luhan-_hyung _dariku, asal..."

"Jangan sampai lagu itu menjadi laguku untukmu juga."

Dan perkataan _simple_ tersebut dapat membuat Sehun membuang mukanya kembali, menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona dan terus mengutuk dengan sumpah serampah dengan diselingi suara cekikikan Jongin.

.

.

"Terimakasih atas tumpangannya."

Jongin tidak mengira kalau Sehun masih punya sopan santun setelah apa yang ia perbuat kepadanya—memukulnya, mengutuk-ngutuknya, menyebutkan segala nama binatang kepadanya—dan sekarang ia melihat Sehun membungkuk untuk berterimakasih karena sudah mengantarnya.

"Wah, ternyata kau sangat sopan ya," ujar Jongin menyindir, membuat Sehun hanya berdecak, "Sebaiknya kau pulang saja."

"Kau tahu—aku agak malas pulang, sekarang sudah cukup larut, dan aku cukup haus, bagaimana kalau kau tawari aku minum di dalam rumahmu?" tanya Jongin sambil tersenyum—yang menurut Sehun—menjengkelkan. Mulanya, Jongin akan mengira Sehun meperbolehkannya untuk masuk, tetapi Sehun tetap saja berkata, "Tidak."

"Kenapa? Aku hanya menumpang minum, apakah salah?" tanya Jongin merasa cukup kesal juga, ia merasa seperti tamu yang ditelantarkan.

"Bisakah kau pergi saja? Kumohon," kali ini Jongin terdiam mendengar Sehun yang memohon. Iya, Sehun memohon kepadanya, bukan mengusirnya seperti tadi.

Memangnya apa yang salah?

Jongin bisa melihat ekspresi Sehun yang seketika menegang begitu ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Jongin pun menoleh kepada siapa yang telah membuak pintu rumah milik Sehun, ia mengira bahwa Ibu Sehun lah yang ia pernah lihat di rumah sakit yang keluar, tetapi bukan.

Di depan pintu, berdiri sosok lelaki tinggi dengan wajah yang tegas, sedikit mirip dengan wajah Sehun yang dingin, tetapi lebih dingin lagi. Rambutnya pirang berantakan, begitu pula dengan pakaian yang ia gunakan, tampak kusut dan penuh cat di mana-mana. Sebenarnya wajah pria itu sangat tampan, tetapi rasanya ketampanannya berkurang dengan bagaimana cara ia berpakaian dan wajahnya yang tampak kurang tidur.

Seketika, Jongin dapat melihat lelaki itu tersenyum—senyum yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Ah kau sudah pulang Dik," ucap pria tersebut sambil berjalan ke arah Sehun dan Jongin. Jongin mengerutkan alisnya bingung, apakah Sehun masih mempunyai kakak selain Luhan?

"Kau pasti temannya ya?" Jongin tersentak kaget begitu pria tersebut menyapanya, Jongin hanya mengangguk dan berusaha sopan, "Ah iya..."

"Oh, terimakasih ya telah mengantar adikku yang merepotkan ini," tiba-tiba pria itu langsung menarik pergelangan Sehun agak kasar, membuat Jongin sedikit bingung dengan air muka Sehun yang kelihatan gugup.

"Su—sudahlah Jongin, kau pergi saja, terimakasih sekali lagi karena mengantarku..." ucap Sehun, dan Jongin yakin bahwa Sehun sangat telihat gugup—sebenarnya ada apa dengannya?

Sebelum Jongin ingin menyela, pria tinggi yang kemungkinan adalah kakak dari Sehun sudah menariknya dengan paksa ke dalam rumah. Jongin bingung apakah sebaiknya ia benar-benar pulang sekarang. Ia merasa ada yang salah dengan hubungan Sehun dan pria tadi.

Sampai pada akhirnya Jongin dapat mendengar suara pecahan kaca dari dalam rumah Sehun.

Jongin membelalak kaget, ia dengan refleks berlari menuju gerbang rumah Sehun yang belum terkunci, berusaha mendobrak pintu depan yang sialnya sudah terkunci. Jongin dengan sekuat tenaga pun berhasil mendobrak pintu depan tersebut—ia agak merasa bersalah dengan Sehun karena sudah merusah pintu rumahnya—ia segera berlari ke arah suara teriakan yang ia dengar—ke ruang keluarga.

Dan di sana ia bisa melihat Sehun sedang dipukuli oleh stik golf oleh pria tinggi tersebut.

Jongin dengan segera berlari ke arah mereka berdua dan memukul pria tinggi tadi dari belakang, membuat pria tinggi tersebut terjatuh dan berhenti memukuli Sehun. Jongin segera mendekati Sehun yang kini sedang terbaring di lantai dengan darah di pelipisnya—sekarang Jongin mengerti mengapa tubuh Sehun memiliki banyak memar.

Ia sering dihajar oleh kakaknya sendiri.

"Sehun, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin langsung menangkup tubuh Sehun, Sehun dengan lemah melihat ke arah Jongin, "Sudah kubilang pulang saja, sialan."

"Terimakasih kembali," Jongin menjawab sarkastik ketika mendapatkan _ucapan terimakasih_ yang ia dapatkan dari Sehun.

Jongin sekarang menoleh kepada pria tinggi yang tadi memukuli Sehun—ia sekarang sedang tersenyum layaknya seperti senyum orang gila.

"Oh ya ampun, ternyata kau bukan sekedar temannya saja, adikku yang ingusan sudah punya kekasih! Betapa hebatnya!" pria itu tertawa ketika ia mengucapkan kalimat tersebut sambil bertepuk tangan. Jongin benar-benar yakin bahwa pria itu memang sudah sakit jiwa. Luhan tidak pernah bercerita apa-apa soal ia mempunyai kakak orang gila kepadanya—atau mungkin karena memang itu merupakan aib keluarganya sehingga ia tidak pernah bercerita?

"Pertama, aku bukan temannya, kedua aku juga bukan kekasihnya. Kita hanya kebetulan kenal—dan apa masalahmu sampai memukul adikmu seperti itu?" tanya Jongin kepada pria itu, dan pria itu masih tetap saja tertawa.

"Sudahlah Jongin, kau lebih baik pulang!" Sehun berusaha meninggikan suaranya yang serak, tetapi Jongin tetap keras kepala tidak meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Sekarang Jongin sedikit mengerti apa yang membuat Sehun ingin bunuh diri. Apakah memang karena kakaknya yang gila ini? Dan apakah Luhan juga bunuh diri karena pria yang sekarang sedang tertawa sambil menggelindingkan badannya di lantai?

Oh pria itu benar-benar gila.

"Ah—ahaha, anak-anak seumuran kalian memang selalu lucu! Oh ya tidak perlu marah karena aku memukuli Sehun, dia mungkin kekasihmu, tapi dia adikku! Aku lebih berhak melakukan apa pun kepadanya!" pria itu kembali mengambil stik golf yang ia tadi gunakan dan kembali mengangkatnya untuk memukuli Sehun kembali—tetapi ia kalah cepat dari Jongin yang langsung menendang perutnya dan merebut stik golf itu dari lengannya, membuat ia tidak bisa bergerak begitu Jongin menahannya dengan menginjak dadanya. Jongin hendak ingin membalas pria tersebut dengan memukuli pria tersebut dengan stik golf—tetapi keinginannya langsung terhenti begitu ia merasakan stik golf itu direbut darinya dari belakang—direbut oleh Sehun.

"Kau lebih baik pulang," Jongin dapat melihat nafas Sehun yang terengah-engah. Saat Jongin hendak memprotes, Sehun berteriak, "Pulang atau aku yang akan memukulmu dengan stik golf ini!"

Dan Jongin pun dengan kesal tiba-tiba memukuli Sehun—membuatnya terjungkal dan luka di pelipisnya bertambah parah.

"Jadi itu balasan karena aku sudah menolongmu dari orang gila ini? Baiklah! Kunjungan yang menarik! Aku pergi! Terimakasih!" Jongin pun tidak langsung pergi, ia kembali menendang wajah pria yang sekarang ia injak untuk pelampiasan rasa kesalnya. Jongin pun langsung berlalu meninggalkan rumah Sehun dengan perasaan kesal. Ia tidak bisa fokus saat ia berkendara, membuatnya hampir menabrak mobil lain dan berteriak kasar kepada pengendara mobil lainnya sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalnya. Rasa kesalnya karena tidak bisa menolong Sehun.

.

.

Seminggu setelah kejadian di rumah Sehun, Jongin tidak pernah mendengar kabar darinya lagi—hingga suatu hari ia sekilas mendengar gosip-gosip dari teman sekelasnya.

Jongin langsung berlari ke UKS begitu ia mendengar gosip dari anak-anak kelas A. Sehun, si anak aneh yang suka menyendiri, meminum spirtus saat kelas laboratorium kimia. Ia bersungut-sungut ketika ia berlari saat beberapa orang menghalangi jalannya dan membuat murid lain memandangnya bingung dan kesal. Jongin tidak memedulikan itu, ia terus berjalan dengan pikiran kacau—bagaimana Sehun mencoba untuk bunuh diri lagi? Apakah ia memang sudah benar-benar depresi dengan kakaknya itu?

Jongin langsung membuka pintu UKS kasar dan menutupnya lagi—beruntung tidak ada siapa pun di sana kecuali Sehun yang sekarang sedang berbaring di salah satu ranjang paling ujung. Jongin mengatur nafasnya karena dari tadi terus berlari, ia menatap Sehun yang ternyata selama seminggu ini menjadi makin kurus dan pucat.

"Kau mencoba untuk bunuh diri lagi hah?" gumam Jongin kepada Sehun—walaupun Sehun masih tertidur, "Dasar idiot."

"Kau yang idiot."

Jongin langsung tersentak begitu ia mendengar suara serak dari Sehun—ia melihat Sehun sudah terbangun dengan bibir kering dan mata sayu—apakah orang yang habis meminum spirtus akan terlihat seperti itu?

"Kau—sudah kubilang bukan—jika kau mempunyai masalah, ceritakan saja! Dasar bodoh!" Jongin kembali membentak Sehun sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Sehun hanya diam menatap Jongin dengan pandangan kosong.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kepadamu..." Sehun berkata dengan suara serak dan kering—yang menurut Jongin seperti orang sekarat—"kenapa—kenapa kau masih saja peduli padaku?"

"KARENA AKU TIDAK INGIN MERASA KEHILANGAN LAGI SIALAN!" Kini Jongin tidak bisa menahan amarahnya dan berteriak ke arah Sehun, ia segera menarik tubuh Sehun yang kurus itu ke pelukannya, mencium bibir kering itu dengan bermaksud membuatnya basah kembali.

Jongin melumat bibir Sehun kasar, membuat Sehun mengerang karena lumatan Jongin yang kasar. Jongin langsung melepaskan ciumannya begitu ia merasa Sehun kehabisan nafas, dan lagi—Jongin kembali meraup bibir tipis itu dengan bibirnya, melumatnya dengan lebih lembut dan berperasaan.

Jongin pun melepaskan ciuman mereka, menatap wajah Sehun yang sudah memerah karena malu. Sehun langsung menundukan kepalanya di pundak Jongin, dan Jongin pun memeluknya. Jongin langsung beranjak ke arah kasur agar ia bisa lebih leluasa memeluk Sehun, dan lagi, ia bisa merasakan pundaknya basah karena air mata Sehun.

"Dari dulu Ayah dan Ibu sering bertengkar," Sehun bergumam di sela-sela leher Jongin, "mungkin karena faktor mereka dijodohkan membuat mereka sering tak akur."

"Ayah—Ayah selalu memaksa Yifan-_gege_—kakakku yang pertama—untuk menjadikannya seorang dokter, walaupun ia tidak ingin, dari dulu Yifan-_gege_ selalu ingin menjadi seorang seniman—tetapi Ayah melarangnya keras dan terus memaksanya untuk belajar."

"Tetapi Yifan-_gege_ gagal masuk tes masuk universitas kedokteran, membuatnya depresi dan mengurung diri di kamarnya memakan jangka waktu yang cukup lama dan itu cukup mebuat pertikaian antara Ayah dan Ibuku."

"Akhirnya, Luhan-_gege_ pun langsung ditekan oleh Ayah untuk tidak mengulagi kesalahan yang dilakukan Yifan-_gege_, dan prestasi yang diraih oleh Luhan-_gege_ membuat Yifan-_gege_ kesal. Ia sering memukulinya saat Ayah dan Ibu tidak berada di rumah—dan Luhan-_gege_ berusaha untuk tetap tegar dan melindungiku dari Yifan-_gege_."

"Tetapi, ternyata Luhan-_gege_ pun gagal—dan dia—dia bunuh diri, dia sudah merasa lelah dan menuliskan surat pada Ayah dan Ibu bahwa dia sudah tidak kuat dan dia pun mengatakan bahwa Yifan-_gege_ suka menyiksanya. Itu membuat Ayah dan Ibu murka, mereka langsung mempertanyakan semuanya kepada Yifan-_gege _dan pada akhirnya itu membuat keadaan Yifan-_gege_ makin parah—ia benar-benar sakit jiwa."

"Karena tidak ingin mencoreng nama baik keluarga, Ayah tidak mengirim Yifan-_gege_ ke rumah sakit jiwa, dia dibiarkan saja dikurung di rumah dan tidak pernah ada yang tahu, hingga akhirnya aku lah satu-satunya harapan Ayah."

"Aku—aku sudah lelah Jongin, aku—aku selalu ditekan oleh Ayahku agar bisa masuk kelas A, agar bisa mendapat nilai yang bagus, agar aku bisa meneruskan pekerjaannya—tapi aku tidak ingin Jongin! Aku—dari dulu aku punya cita-citaku sendiri, begitu juga denga Yifan-_gege_ dan Luhan-_gege_. Aku membenci Ayah yang selalu menekanku, aku membeci Ibu yang hanya bisa diam dan hanya bisa menangis setiap kali aku mencoba bunuh diri, aku membenci Yifan-_gege_ yang menyiksaku, dan aku juga membenci Luhan-_gege_ yang meninggalkanku dengan keadaan seperti ini bahkan aku benci pada seorang Sehun yang tidak bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri!"

Dna setelahnya Sehun bisa merasakan lagi-lagi bibirnya dibungkam oleh bibir Jongin, kali ini benar-benar sangat lembut. Jongin terus mencium Sehun untuk menenangkannya, dan juga memeluk tubuhnya yang mulai bergetar. Jongin tidak peduli jika ada yang melihat mereka di sana—ia sudah tidak bisa berpikir logis lagi. Semua tentang Sehun membuatnya gila—ia benar-benar merindukan perasaan di mana ia bisa menyukai seseorang, menyayangi seseorang seperti yang ia rasakan pada Luhan. Ia tidak ingin merasakan kehilangan untuk keberapa kalinya, ia ingin Luhan jadi yang terakhir—setelah Ibunya hilang, segala cita-cita Jongin yang direbut oleh Ayahnya, juga Luhan pun ikut diambil Tuhan—itu sudah cukup, jangan sampai ia merasa kehilangan lagi. Ia tidak ingin, _sangat tidak ingin_.

Jongin terus mencium Sehun sampai mereka berdua tidak bisa bernafas. Saat Jongin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, hanya dalam sedetik ia kembali menautkan bibir mereka. Mungkin Jongin memang gila, ia benar-benar tidak paham bagaimana perasaan sayang itu tumbuh lagi begitu ia bertemu dengan Sehun. Akan tetapi, ia sudah menepis segala pertanyaan tersebut. Ia sudah tidak peduli, yang ia pedulikan adalah bagaimana ia tidak kehilangan Sehun.

Karena terbawa suasana, Jongin pun dengan perlahan mendorong Sehun berbaring pada ranjang, melanjutkan ciuman mereka. Sehun mengalungkan lengannya pasrah di antara leher Jongin saat Jongin mencium bibir, wajah, mata, dan lehernya.

Mereka pun terus bertautan, mengutarakan segala rasa berkecamuk mereka di sana, sedih, kesal, muak—bahkan rasa posesif yang tiba-tiba tumbuh dalam diri mereka pun mereka lampiaskan saat itu juga, di ruang UKS, bersama-sama, dengan seragam mereka yang sudah tercecer di lantai.

.

.

Pertemuan pertama Jongin dan Sehun terjadi di ruang UKS, saat Jongin menemukan Sehun menangis hanya karena mendapat nilai 20 di tes kimianya.

Dan pertemuan terakhir mereka pun terjadi di ruang UKS.

Sejak kejadian itu, Jongin hanya bisa menyesal mengapa ia tidak bisa melindungi Sehun. Ia harusnya tahu bahwa hal tersebut tidak akan cukup membuat dirinya terus bersama dengan Sehun. Ia menyesal mengapa saat sepulang sekolah ia tidak mengajak Sehun menginap—ah tidak, bahkan mengapa ia tidak mengajak Sehun tinggal saja di rumahnya? Agar Sehun dapat terlindungi dari kakaknya yang gila itu.

Jongin masih ingat bagaimana ia berpisah dengan Sehun di halte bus—saat itu Sehun yang memaksa Jongin untuk tidak perlu mengantarnya. Jongin masih ingat pula saat ia memberi kecupan pada dahi Sehun sebelum ia pergi menaiki bus, berbisik kepadanya bahwa ia mencintainya.

Dan ternyata, hal itu memang tidak cukup untuk mencegah agar ia tidak kehilangan Sehun dari genggamannya.

Pada keesokan harinya, sama sekali tidak ada kabar tentang Sehun. Teman-teman sekelas Sehun beranggapan bahwa Sehun masih sakit karena efek menelan spirtus itu—tetapi Jongin merasa Sehun baik-baik saja kemarin. Hingga pada akhirnya sebulan pun berlalu begitu saja tanpa ada kabar dari Sehun.

Dan beberapa tahun sudah terlwat tanpa disadari. Sekarang di sini lah Jongin, berdiri sendirian melihat sebuah batu nisan dengan pandangan nanar—batu nisan Luhan dan juga Sehun.

Jongin tersenyum pahit, ia tidak akan menyangka bahwa semuanya akan berakhir sama, berakhir dengan penyesalan yang sama. Tidak disadari, genangan air mata langsung jatuh mengalir dari matanya, ia hanya bisa tersenyum pahit dan meletakan setangkai bunga _chrysanthemum_ ke makam milik Luhan dan juga Sehun.

"Dokter Kim."

Jongin menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya, ia hanya tersenyum membalasnya dan mngusap air matanya.

"Kau menangis?"

"Tidak—sudahlah Kyungsoo, kita kembali saja," ujar Jongin sambil berjalan melewati Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun ikut berjalan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Jongin.

"Aku tidak akan mengira pada akhirnya kau akan mengikuti perkataan Ayahmu untuk menjadi dokter," ucap Kyungsoo masih sambil berjalan bersejajar dengan Jongin.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, mengapa bisa, dan bahkan aku tidak tahu bahwa kau akan menjadi asistenku," Jongin tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo dan lalu kembali berjalan lagi. Jongin memang tidak mengerti bagaimana ia langsung belajar lebih giat sampai akhirnya ia masuk kelas A dan masuk ke sekolah kedokteran. Sungguh, itu bukanlah dirinya, ia ingin masih ingin menjadi penari, menjadi dirinya sendiri seperti yang dikatakan Luhan dulu, tetapi ternyata apa daya. Dan begitulah kehidupan, kita harus bisa bertahan walaupun bukan menjadi diri kita sendiri—karena dengan menjadi diri kita sendiri tidaklah cukup—tidak seperti yang dikatakan Luhan.

"Apakah kau masih merasa bersalah pada Sehun?"

Ucapan Kyungsoo tersebut membuat langkah Jongin terhenti, ia hanya diam sambil tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Yang berlalu biarkan saja berlalu."

Jongin pun melanjutkan langkahnya berjalan menjauhi pemakaman, dengan Kyungsoo yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Jongin memang pada akhirnya tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Ia lagi-lagi tersenyum mengingat saat Kyungsoo, sebagai teman sekelas Sehun dulu, datang kepada Jongin sambil membawa koran sebulan yang lalu, menyuruhnya untuk membaca berita yang tertuang di sana.

_Selasa, 4 Oktober 2009_

_Seseorang berinisial YF ditemui bunuh diri di rumahnya sendiri setelah membunuh adiknya yang berinisial SH. Beberapa tetangga YF dan SH menyatakan bahwa terjadi keributan besar di rumah tersebut dan segera memanggil polisi untuk mengeceknya. Begitu polisi tiba di tempat, sudah ditemukan mayat SH yang sepertinya meninggal dikarenakan didorong dari tangga hingga kepalanya terbentur keras. YF setelahnya ditemukan sudah bunuh diri dengan gantung diri di kamarnya. Pihak keluarga tidak banyak berbicara dengan masalah tersebut. Menurut kesaksian beberapa tetangga dan kerabat, keluarga tersebut memang memiliki masalah, diketahui juga dengan kabar bahwa putra kedua dari keluarga tersebut melakukan bunuh diri beberapa tahun yang lalu._

.

.

Jongin kembali bernostalgia, hari di mana ia terakhir bersama dengan Luhan.

Saat itu Luhan tersenyum kepadanya, memeluknya untuk menenangkannya dari segala kekesalan Jongin tehadap sekolah, ayahnya, ibunya, dan bahkan dirinya sendiri.

Dan kalimat Luhan yang terakhir ia dengar saat itu merupakan kalimat yang Jongin selalu ingat dari semua kalimat yang Luhan lontarkan padanya.

"_Yang berlalu biarkan saja berlalu."_

* * *

.

.

_End._

.

.

* * *

**A/n:** HUAH gila panjang banget, sorry kalau capek bacanya huahaha, dan kayaknya makin lama ini makin ngelantur ya ceritanya -_-? And itu lagu yang dinyanyiin sama Kai di mobil lagunya Chicago yang if you leave me now, nggak nyambung sih sama ceritanya tapi waktu ngetik sambil dengerin itu jadi kusambung2in aja haha/plak. Sebenernya aku bikin ini pas lagi stress2nya, terus waktu itu aku keinspirasi sama novel ketika huja turun lagi karyanya farida susanty gitu ya? lupa. ada beberapa scene yang keinspirasi dari situ, sama seih soal bunuh2 diri juga tapi konfliknya beda hehe.

Okeey, aku ga mau banyak bacot, makasih ya udah baca ff ini! Dan makasih juga ya yang udah review di ff-ku yang PS sama DKE! Maaf ya ada beberapa review kalian yang belum dibales ;-; juga buat yang anon, maaf ya ga sempet dibales di sini! Tapi thankss berat karena kalian udah mau baca ff2 abalku ;-;. Dan sorryyy aku masih ga ada ide buat lanjutin ff2 di anonstalker hm -_-. Oke, terakhir, makasih ya udah baca! EH BTW lusa kemarin aku ultah ke-17 lho! Review ya sebagai kado gitu huahaha /plak /plak /plak. Nggak ding, review seikhlasnya aja, wkwk. I love you all! sorry kalo ada typo ya gais /gandeng


End file.
